The Chronicles of Mason Smith: Just Desserts
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: Since after their last encounter with Hugh and Clayton, peace was back again for Mason Smith and his family at Watership Down. Mason, however has a premonition that Clayton and Hugh will take revenge in their hands.
1. Poison Flayrah

Chapter 1

It has been two months after I started a new family. Now that I felt it was completed, Watership Down was a for me to stay. Our kittens started developing some personalities that I could recognize immediately they're human. However, I decided to keep it between Rose and myself until they're a bit mature enough to understand. Olivia takes after her mother and my mother. Mason Jr. on the other hand has most of my personalities with a quarter of his mother's. But we intended to raise them equally as we intend to.

* * *

Usually every morning, I wake up and I go out for a early patrol around the down, before The _Owsla_ started our patrol. Normally, I circle around the down and sometimes I would just hop by the farm, before coming back. However this morning, I decided to go down the hill and approach to my family's old house. I hopped past the walking trail that I used to past by once I was human and of course visiting my family. Now since they're gone and new people moved in, it was completely desolated.

I saw that my garden is now trashed from empty cans, red solo cups, and the vegetables, with the plants that grew there are dead. I continue to hear the voices of my parents and my sister screaming for help, before being murdered. I was encouraged copious amount of times by my adopted father, Hazel to carry on. I pretty much forgotten about their deaths and what happened, but I still hear their echoes of faded memories to their demise to this day.

"I need to head back towards the down for patrol." I said, as I looked at the sun, as its about to rise and shine for a new day.

As I left the house, the echoes was gone and I started to hear more birds chirping, as the new day was here. I hopped back uphill towards the warren, as I looked behind me to see the sun was shining bright and early.

"Mason?" a voice called from behind me and out came Tyler. "What are you doing up so early?"

"I had to take a small early walk before patrol." I answered.

"You're always up and running early, there's a reason not to." he said.

I looked at my necklace that was hanging across my neck. I started to hear flashbacks of painful memories that I cannot erase.

"Your kittens ready to join the Junior _Owsla_?" Tyler asked.

"I don't know, they seem young and I don't want them to go off alone in their patrols." I worried.

"That is why you have me and my mate's sons, Bigwig's and Spartina's sons and daughter, and of course my brothers." Tyler assured.

I sighed quietly because when they're officially prepared, they would try to attempt to go out into the world. I still fear that Hugh and Clayton would be able to spot them and worry what they would do to my kids.

* * *

Bigwig came out with the rest of the _Owsla_ and came out Hazel.

"Good morning all." Hazel greeted.

Me and Tyler joined with Hawkbit, Dandelion, and Pipkin. I was surprised to see Hazel joining us for a patrol.

 _Wonder why he's here?_ I asked myself.

"Alright troops, our chief will be inspecting the _Owsla_ for this patrol. We'll be raiding the farm and return back with _Flayrah_. Be on guard and _Who Dares Wins_." Bigwig announced.

I was slightly nervous that my adopted father would be monitoring this patrol. I took a deep breath to remain calm. Before we hopped towards the farm, Hazel came to me.

"Surprised." he said.

"A little... are you sure you're inspecting or is it me?" I asked without no surprise.

"More or less." he said with a paw on my shoulder. I knew he was mostly there because he wanted to cheer me up. However, the _Owsla_ would probably needed new bucks and does to fill in the roles.

"Alright, _Owsla_! We're moving out!" Bigwig commanded.

We started to follow the captain, as we left Watership Down.

* * *

I was listening to _Amarillo Sky_ on my phone, as I was on my daily routine of work.

 _He just takes the tractor another round_  
 _And pulls the plow across the ground_  
 _And sends up another prayer_  
 _He says, "Lord, I never complain, I never ask why_  
 _Please don't let my dreams run dry_  
 _Underneath, underneath this Amarillo sky."_

The lyrics of the song tried to help me brighten up for every work day. When we arrived the farm, there was no sign of Duster or the farmer. We sniffed in the air only to smell the _flayrah_. Before we could be ready to head over to the large fence, Fiver gasped and shivered.

"Fiver?" I turned back behind me, as everyone else did.

"Maybe we should head for the orchard." Fiver suggested.

"You cannot be serious, Fiver. We just got here and we needed _flayrah_." Bigwig protested.

"I understand, but I sensed that it's hiding something." Fiver added.

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

"I don't know. But it's cold, and we cannot smell it." Fiver answered.

I started to sniff by the fence and understand Fiver's warning. "He's right. Something is different of the scent." I started to wander around the farm and followed the strange scent. It led me to the barn and I searched. When I got by the containers, I saw a container that shows a small brand. I hopped by it and turned the container to see there were pesticides. The most shocker was that I discovered a sponsor signature of Hugh's name. Immediately, I dashed out of the barn to warn them.

* * *

When I got outside of the barn, I noticed that they were starting to dig. I feared that if they take some of the food that contains the pesticides, it'll kill them and possibly the whole warren.

"Stop!" I shouted, as I hurried over.

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"What's the matter?" Bigwig asked.

"We should avoid the _flayrah_ , there's pesticides in them!" I warned.

"What are pesticides?" Hazel asked.

"Pesticides are chemicals that are put into plants or organics, that could kill insects and/or organisms including animals." Tyler explained.

"Why would they do it?" Dandelion asked.

"I believe we have been raiding the farm for a while." Hazel answered.

"And of course the farmer is tiresome of seeing us, especially after being alarmed by Duster." I added.

We knew that the best _flayrah_ would be here, but since the pesticides are on the vegetables, it's too risky to grab them for food.

"We'll just have to find some _flays_ , until the pesticides are cleared out." Hazel suggested.

"So that's why I couldn't smell the _flayrah_ and I sense the cold." Fiver added.

As everyone started to leave, I was frozen because of seeing Hugh's name on the pesticides. Tyler noticed that I wasn't moving.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I was silent and I can't able to hear him, because the flashbacks from the confrontation back at the church.

"Mason?" he shook me.

I came back into reality.

"What?"

"I was asking, are you alright?" Tyler asked.

"Yes. I feared that if Hugh had sold pesticides back then, I couldn't have know about it before." I answered.

"You didn't know. It's a good thing that we avoided the _flayrah_ from the garden. We probably could have got sick and the warren would be gone." he said.

I nodded. "Even after Hugh was arrested and it felt like a year has passed. I feel that something is going to happen." I worried.

"Don't worry about it. Fiver would sense it if there's trouble." he assured.

"What if something happens that we didn't have time to react? He could only sense the future." I added.

"We came this far in life with or without him seeing visions. If it happens, we'll know what to do." he added.

I agreed with a nod and went along. As Hazel and Bigwig called us, Tyler and I headed back.


	2. Evening Plans

Chapter 2

After our _Owsla_ patrol, we arrived back at our warren. We saw that our kittens are out playing and learning, in effort to join the Junior _Owsla_. I saw Olivia and Mason Jr. are playing with Tyler's and Gilia's, Blackberry's and Campion's, Hawkbit's and Clover's, and Bigwig's and Spartina's kittens. I watched the young-lings play, as they're enjoying the youth. At the same time, I still have some worry that Hugh could strike back that could put the warren in danger.

"Mason?" Hazel got my attention.

I turned to see my adoptive father was waiting for me, along with Fiver.

"You seemed like you have seen the _Black Rabbit_. Are you alright?" Hazel asked.

I sighed quietly. "I'm worried about something would happen here. When I saw the pesticides, I saw Hugh's name signed as a sponsor."

They were in shock to hear that our nemesis's name.

"I know it had happened at Nuthanger Farm. If something happens, we'll know what to do." Hazel assured me.

"I understand, but what if it was the unexpected... just like my parents." I feared.

"Mason... do I ever tell you how long I have been looking after you?" he asked.

"I guarantee you have been looking after me since that I moved, when we first saw each other." I answered.

Hazel and Fiver chuckled.

"Well it wasn't that time, but since you first arrived." Hazel said.

"Besides... you were first like a older brother figure and than you became my adoptive father. Obviously, I can't say that when you were wrong, because I be on the wrong too." I added.

"You just have to keep your faith strong and believe. More importantly, try not to worry, we're protected and guided." he gave me advice.

"For instance, we should not worry, because _Frith_ is with us. And you should not worry, because Jesus is with you and your family." Fiver added.

"Fiver's right." Hazel agreed.

I nodded.

"How about you should try to tell us a story or we could do something for the warren tonight." Hazel suggested.

"I'll try find something or tell a story." I agreed.

Hazel patted me on the shoulder and followed Fiver uphill towards the down.

* * *

I than followed up the hill and I was tackled by Olivia and Mason Jr. when I reached the top. They were growing fast and getting strong as well that I could not pick them up any more.

"How's the patrol?" Rose came to us.

"It's fine." I said as I got up. "Hazel was inspecting the _Owsla_ on how we operate and what could we achieve better."

"Is there mistakes?"

"Very little. However, we couldn't be able to bring back _flayrah_ for the warren, except from an orchard." I added.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We discovered that the farmer put pesticides or poison to put in a better terms. We probably have to stay away from the farm until it wears off." I answered.

"How long do you think?" she asked.

"About two weeks or nearly a month." I answered.

"Something else bothering you?"

"When I looked at the pesticides, I saw Hugh's signature on the container." I said. I didn't want to add more concern that he could be released or escape, as it was been nearly a year.

"Father! We have been doing special training with our cousins to join the Junior _Owsla_! When do we join in?" Mason Jr. asked.

I still felt uncertainty for them to join the Junior _Owsla_ because of their age, however, I wanted to keep their spirits up without being putting them down.

"Hopefully soon, you need to have the brains, you need strength, stamina, and speed." I advised them.

"We have them Dad! We worked very hard to able to have these abilities." Olivia said.

Pipkin came over and remember his experience to do solo patrols for the Junior _Owsla_. He, Bigwig, Campion, Tyler, and even Captains Broom and Holly taught them how to be _Owsla_ material.

"How about give them a test, like I have done with Snowdrop, Gilia, and Mallow?" Pipkin suggested.

A test could show if Olivia and Mason Jr. are ready to join the Junior _Owsla_.

"Alright. If you could try to come up with a challenge. We'll see by then." I agreed.

"Anyway we could help you, Pipkin?" Rose asked.

"Don't worry, but thank you. I'll come up with something with some help." Pipkin assured.

As the children joined with the others, I was still worried that they're not fully ready. "I don't know if they're ready."

"I'm sure Pipkin could come up with something daring to challenge our children." Rose said.

"It's not that. I worry more of their age than joining the Junior _Owsla_. They're young." I explained.

"It's part of young bucks and does growing up. They learn when they're young before joining the Junior _Owsla_ and soon they may join the _Owsla_ or find mates on their own." Rose explained.

"When I was raised, we learn before we try and we learn the lessons when we succeed or fail." I recalled.

"I'm sure they would be wonderful intelligent rabbits like yourself." Rose nuzzled.

"And you." I nuzzled back.

* * *

Soon after, I went back to our burrow and I still have my DVD player in a empty corner. I opened the case and saw that my movies were still in good condition. I haven't watched a single movie ever since I became a rabbit. I was surprised the movies I was given and bought were many. I could even remember having a collection of them in my room that I organize them by movie genres. As I searched through the movies, I could find _Rain Man,_ _The Sound of Music, Casablanca, Beauty and The Beast, Forrest Gump, Young Frankenstein,_ and numerous others.

"' _Life is a box full chocolates, you never know what you gonna get._ '" I quoted a movie quote from _Forrest Gump_.

I saw Rose came into the burrow. "What are you looking through there?"

I chuckled. "Movies I collected."

"What are movies?" she asked.

"Movies are moving pictures that shown on the screen that tells a story." I answered.

"Is that what it was that you had the whole time?" she asked.

"Yes and I have a DVD player that plays the films. I haven't even touched it and watch a film since I came here." I said.

"Mason." a voice we heard. We turned around and it was Tyler.

"I heard you giving a challenge for your kittens." he said.

"That's true, so they could join the Junior _Owsla_." Rose said.

"Well me and Pipkin got together and came up with a idea of a challenge for them. Hopefully, they could past it." he said.

He saw a case that me and Rose were searching through. "What is that?"

"A DVD player." I answered.

"You had a DVD player the whole time?!" Tyler was curious.

"I have, but I haven't even used since I came here. Besides music I listen to, I collect movies and sometimes I watch them." I answered.

"Wow! You thinking about using it for tonight?" Tyler asked.

"Probably. But I don't have a way to make the screen bigger." I added.

"Maybe we could have it like we are watching from a projector." Tyler suggested an idea.

"I have a sheet from my bag that is like a blanket and we could use it." I said.

"Well great!" Tyler exclaimed. "I also wanted to ask you something as well."

"I'll leave you two alone." Rose excused herself and left the burrow.

* * *

"Something on your mind?" I asked.

"Yes... it's been a long time since I was human. I wanted to share the experience, whom I once was for Gilia and our kittens." Tyler said.

"Being human?"

"Yes. I wanted to take them for a small trip just the four of us. Can I burrow your necklace, only to transfer ourselves into human." he asked.

I was surprised. I wasn't sure how Gilia would be able to walk human, even their kittens. "Did you even tell Gilia yet?"

"No, I wanted to make a surprise. Also to show her and our kittens the experience of a lifetime." he added.

"Well... I don't see why not. Even if it'll be the first time to see a rabbit become human." I decided to agree.

"Wonderful!" Tyler exclaimed.

"What about Hazel?" I worried.

"Gilia already told him that we are going to spend some time away from here." Tyler assured.

"Alright. When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning." he answered.

"In that case, we may have to do it in the morning before waking everybody else." I added.

He nodded. We than headed our way out of my burrow and make our way towards the Honeycomb.


	3. Moving Picture

Chapter 3

When we brought our stuff out, everyone else was preparing for a feast, while me and Tyler were preparing what I call a "Family Movie Night". The some of the rabbits were curious and watching us setting up the sheet, the DVD player, and using my phone as a projector.

"What movies are we starting?" Tyler asked.

" _Mary Poppins_ for children of course, then we'll switch to _The Shack_ , and a old classic _Casablanca_." I answered as I picked three.

" _The Shack_?" he said as he never heard the title before.

"It tells a story of man, who suffered a family tragedy goes into a deep depression and questions his beliefs. He than received a letter to return to the shack where he meets a three strangers to find the important truth about his understandings of the tragedy and change his life." I explained.

"Seems interesting enough." he said.

Hazel, Fiver, Silverweed, and Bigwig arrived.

"You two ready for supper?" Hazel asked.

"Yes please." me and Tyler said.

"What is all this doing here?" Bigwig asked.

"How about seeing some stories, rather than telling them. We set up like a small theater at the Honeycomb." I answered.

"So, we are watching moving pictures?" Fiver asked.

"Yes we are." Tyler answered.

"What are moving pictures?" Silverweed asked.

"Moving pictures are what 'man' watches on a screen." Fiver answered.

Silverweed finally understood. "I guess we learn new things everyday."

We all chuckled. We than followed Hazel and Bigwig where we had our feast. As I reminisce our first feast when first came here there were only a few rabbits, but since I have been living here, our family expanded the tree line. Maybe a meal of thanksgiving was here, as I had a extended family of rabbits.

* * *

We than gathered everyone at the Honeycomb and were mysterious when they found a "man made device" on the ground, along with my phone; with adjustments that Tyler made to make it as a projector. Hazel than got everyone's attention and had me took over.

"I'm sure everyone has been hearing the stories that me and Tyler told. Now, I thought it would be interesting enough for everyone to see the stories on the screen." I said as I pointed at the sheet.

"Without further a due, hopefully everyone enjoys the three films, Mason has chosen." Tyler cued the first movie.

"At least it's not music, we had to do a dancing night." Hawkbit joked.

We all laughed from the joke.

"Also to say after the first film is over, the children would go to bed." Hazel announced.

The kittens in our warren nodded with agreement. The first movie started to play, I sat next to Rose and our children, as everyone was with their inner families.

"What is this Dad?" Mason Jr. asked.

" _Mary Poppins_. A wonderful children's film I used to watch." I answered.

Mason Jr. and Olivia snuggled in with me and Rose.

* * *

 _Michael Look!_

The movie played the scene where Mary Poppins descended from the sky. The rabbits were amazed.

 _Perhaps it's a witch._

 _Of course not, witches have brooms._

"Since when does 'man' come from _Frith_?" Dandelion questioned.

I couldn't help giggle from I overheard.

* * *

In the other scene, Mary Poppins were shown to the nursery room by the Banks children. Mary Poppins assorted her belongings that were from her carpet bag. The rabbits were bit spooked from seeing man made items like a hat stand coming out from her bag. She than took out her tape measure. She first measures Michael.

 _Just as I thought. Extremely stubborn and_ _suspicious._ Mary Poppins said in the movie.

As in the movie Jane laughed, the kittens, including Mason Jr. and Olivia laughed.

"Almost like Bigwig." Hawkbit and Dandelion couldn't help laugh from Bigwig's personality. Bigwig just nodded.

Soon afterwards, Mary measures Jane.

 _Rather inclined to giggle doesn't put things away._ Mary Poppins said in the movie.

I overheard Bigwig chuckled, as he thought of Hawkbit and Dandelion.

* * *

In a later scene, Bert started to dance like a penguin, as the penguins followed. Everyone started to laugh, as they never seen a human oddly funny. It was almost like I was back with my family in our movie nights when we watched something funny. Even every bucks, including myself started to sing the last chorus of the song to everyone.

 _When Mary 'olds your 'and_

 _You feel so grand_

 _Your 'eart starts beatin'_

 _Like a big brass band_

 _Oh, it's a jolly holiday with Mary_

 _No wonder that it's Mary that we love! (x3)_

The children and the does applaud and laugh, as we followed danced just like the movie.

* * *

Almost like a hour later after our first movie and the kittens were in bed fast asleep, we than watched _The Shack_. In one of the scenes where Mack was taken to the fields, we were at amazed of the view of the fields at sunset.

"Mason it looks beautiful." Rose said. "It reminds me of home."

"Me too." we nuzzled.

 _This is it?_ Mack asked in the movie.

 _Just for tonight, we love for you to see what we see._ Sarayu said. She than closed Mack's eyes with her thumbs. Afterwards, she let go, as Mack opens his eyes to see the night sky full of stars and a band of aurora of lights out in the field.

"Great _Frith"_ Hazel was amazed.

"Perhaps that what _Frith's_ _Meadow_ looks like." Primrose said as she nuzzled him.

All the mates nuzzled with their bucks.

"It's much more beautiful than before." Gilia nuzzled Tyler.

 _Mack, I'm so sorry. For everything, I was lying and I couldn't see you. I couldn't see everyone._ Mack's father apologized.

 _I know. I know. I was scared._ Mack started to tear.

 _Son, I forgive. You become the father that I could never be. I'm so proud of you. Could you ever forgive me._ Mack's father than hugged.

We couldn't help shed a tear from a powerful moment that we all should forgive.

* * *

In our final movie, we watched Casablanca. It was towards the end that nearly everyone was asleep, except me and Rose, along with Hazel, Primrose, Bigwig, Blackberry, and Campion. We're in shock when Rick had the papers under the name for Ilsa and Victor Laszio, suddenly she hesitates that she couldn't leave without Victor.

 _Last night we said a great many things. You said I was to do the thinking for both of us. Well, I've done a lot of it since then, and it all adds up to one thing: you're getting on that plane with Victor where you belong._ Rick instructed Ilsa.

 _But, Richard, no, I... I..._ Ilsa heisted.

 _Now, you've got to listen to me! You have any idea what you'd have to look forward to if you stayed here? Nine chances out of ten, we'd both wind up in a concentration camp. Isn't that true, Louie?_

 _I'm afraid Major Strasser would insist._ Captain Renault said.

 _You're saying this only to make me go._ Ilsa thought Rick was setting her up for her to leave.

 _'m saying it because it's true. Inside of us, we both know you belong with Victor. You're part of his work, the thing that keeps him going. If that plane leaves the ground and you're not with him, you'll regret it. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon and for the rest of your life._

 _But what about us?_ She asked.

 _We'll always have Paris. We didn't have, we, we lost it until you came to Casablanca. We got it back last night._ Rick answered.

 _When I said I would never leave you._ Ilsa added.

 _And you never will. But I've got a job to do, too. Where I'm going, you can't follow. What I've got to do, you can't be any part of. Ilsa, I'm no good at being noble, but it doesn't take much to see that the problems of three little people don't amount to a hill of beans in this crazy world. Someday you'll understand that._ he persuaded.

In the movie, Ilsa begins to cry with her head lowered. Rick than gently raised her head.

 _He's looking at you kid._ Rick said.

I even quoted the classic line and used Humphrey Bogart impersonation., as Rose started to cry as she laid next to me. I comforted her with a nuzzle and she smiled and closed her eyes. Hazel meanwhile heard and looked at me, as I quoted from the movie, before he looked back at the screen.

We continued to watch the final curtain; Rick shot Strasser from calling reinforcements, Captain Louis orders to round the usual suspects to cover Rick, then the movie ended as Rick and Strasser walked into the fog, as a new, beautiful friendship began.

* * *

When the movie was over, I turned off the DVD player and cleaned up. Everyone thanked for the movies I shared and they said were wonderful stories. I grabbed the sheets and my phone I put it inside my DVD player case, before started to head towards my burrow.

"I thought those 'moving pictures' were great stories." Hazel came towards me, as it was just the two of us in the Honeycomb.

"Thank you. I never thought I would be watching some of my movies again. I haven't seen any of them for a long time." I thanked.

"You have more?" he asked.

"By collecting them and watching them." I answered.

"Do you have a certain favorite?" he asked.

There were so many movies that I could name as my favorite. "There's many, but mostly historical and non-fiction films are my favorites: like the _Titanic_ and _American Sniper_."

"What are they about?" Hazel wanted to know.

" _Titanic_ evolves around during the actual ship called the R.M.S Titanic sailed it's maiden voyage until it was struck a iceberg and sank in the ocean. In the film, it tells a story about a woman was unhappy with her life, until a man reaches out for her and they became in love. I could see like you and Primrose."

Hazel chuckled, as we left the Honeycomb and head towards the burrow tunnels. "Almost like that."

"In _American Sniper_ , it tells a true-story about a American Navy Seal named Chris Kyle, who served as a sniper during his four tours in Iraq, than coming home suffering with PTSD."

"PTSD?" Hazel questioned.

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. A person, who has a disorder of hearing, seeing, or visioning a horrible past experience that haunts the person. Most of which would sometimes be a loss of a close friend or relative from a accident, or someone serving in a army and experienced the horrors in war."

"We all have past experiences that we wanted to forget and move on." Hazel added.

"I could relate to that easily... like my parents." I recollect.

Hazel placed his paw on my shoulder. "You handled it very well, son. Even it was a long way."

"It has been, even though I still see it a little. However, I couldn't be able to move on without you Dad, Fiver, Bigwig, Rose, and everyone in the warren." I said.

We both started to yawn, as we felt tired and had a long day.

"Well... I'll see you tomorrow morning." Hazel said.

"Sounds good to me." I said, as I gave him a hug and nuzzle.

"Goodnight Dad."

"Goodnight Mason." Hazel said, before he headed his way towards his burrow.

I entered my burrow and set my DVD player case where I had it. I, then, crawled next to Rose and gave her a kiss, as well giving our children a kiss since they slept in our burrow. I got comfortable, closed my eyes, and went to sleep.


	4. Premonition

Chapter 4

In the morning, I woke up and noticed that Rose and the children were not in here. I exited out of the burrow and searched each burrow that it was completely empty, even Tyler's and Gilia's burrow.

"They couldn't leave without my help." I said to myself.

I still felt my necklace was still around my neck. I continued on through the tunnel until I arrived at the Honeycomb. I spotted Tyler and Gilia were lying down, to assume they slept there.

"Tyler, Gilia, time to wake up." I nudged them with my paw.

They didn't even budge. I than shook them only to see them lifeless on top of their children and Tyler's little brothers. Horrified, I scooted way from them quickly from the sight. I than sniffed the air only to smell like I was in a gas chamber. I headed towards the entrance to find the it blocked off with dirt and pellets on the ground. I sniffed them to realize they're pesticides.

I ran away to find the rest of the rabbits of Watership Down. I re-entered the Honeycomb and went through another tunnel to see a group of rabbits dead at a dead end, as they were trying to claw their way out. I went for the other way to find more crowed at another dead end, among them were Bigwig, Hawkbit, Dandelion, and the rest of the _Owsla_. My heart was racing from the sight that I became more frightened from a nightmare I had when I first came here.

"Hazel. Silverweed. Fiver!" their names came up. I hurried to find them to see if they were safe. I searched to find more fellow rabbits lie lifeless with their eyes closed, with their mouths closed or slightly opened. I then reached to the caverns to sniff out for Hazel, Fiver and Silverweed. I caught their scent.

I followed their scent and the caverns light started to fade into total black darkness. I got to the secret entrance of the caverns to see it was also closed in. Suddenly, I turned around to see Fiver was pale, with Hazel and Silverweed were on the ground lifeless.

"HAZEL! FIVER! SILVERWEED!" I screamed.

I shook Hazel's and Silverweed's lifeless bodies hopelessly. I than looked up Fiver frozen.

"Fiver? What happened?" I tried to communicate with him.

He was still frozen and pale. I reached towards him and tried to reach my paw to nudge. His moan and scream came out of nowhere, as I gasped and moved slightly away.

"Fiver, what is it?! Tell me please?!" I exclaimed.

"A family of rabbits went away for a trip! They encountered with old enemy! Then he came to block our warren! Caved in, as poison filled the air! Tunnels blocked with dead bodies! Watership Down is doomed, alike to Sandelford Warren!" Fiver had a vision, as he continued to moan and scream.

"Alike to Sandelford Warren?" I asked myself.

He than fell flat dead. I than was touched from a human's hand. I turned around to see my old bully.

"Clayton?!"

"You'll join the rabbits, as my father suffered!" he said. Then his eyes went black, as he sprayed more pesticides and his mouth opened to have fangs, then he went towards my face.

* * *

I screamed, as I wake up and to only find myself back in my burrow. I looked over at Rose and our children were fast asleep peacefully. Drenched in sweat, I let my mate and our children continue their sleep, as I left our burrow. I rubbed my face with my paws to wake myself up, so that I wasn't dream running. Quietly stealth, I went by to Hazel's and Primrose's burrow to see them asleep side by side and Fiver was next to Hazel.

I let out a silent relief that they're in one piece. I went back towards the direction where I came from and headed out towards the warren's entrance. I came out only to find out it was still dark, clear, and the moon was halved. I suppose to notice that was still a early morning. The owls were still out in their hunt. I was still underneath the branch line so no owls wouldn't spot me. The stars were lightly dimmed that has very little light.

"Mason?"

I turned around to see Hazel and Fiver coming out of the warren.

"It's a bad dream and I couldn't sleep." I said.

"What happened?" Fiver asked.

"Did you had a vision?" I asked.

"It was right after everyone went to sleep. Why?" he answered.

"Our home was destroyed in my dream." I said.

"How did it happened?" Hazel asked.

I sighed, as I was about to relive it. "I woke up, as the morning came. I found Tyler and Gilia at the Honeycomb and tried to wake them up. But, they were dead on top of their children and Tyler's brothers."

"Everyone else as well?" Fiver asked.

I nodded. "I smelled the air was poisoned and our warren was cut off from our entrance and the caverns."

"It was like we both were touched by the _Black Rabbit_." Fiver lifted my paw, as Hazel touched my shoulder with his.

"When I got to caverns, I found Hazel and Silverweed dead. Then you, Fiver, had a vision of Watership Down's destruction. You even mentioned about Sandelford Warren was alike to ours. You even mentioned about old enemy that I found out it was Clayton, before you died." I continued.

"It was the same vision from last night. It was like Sandelford Warren all over again." Fiver feared.

"Whatever the nightmare was, but it's over." Hazel comforted both me and Fiver.

"I know something bad is going to happen here." I feared.

I looked at the clear skies and stars. "Hopefully, Tyler, Gillia, and their sons will be safe."

"I know they will and no harm should come to them." Hazel assured.

"If something happened to them, we would go and find them or they'll find us." Fiver added.

I started to shiver from the cold with goosebumps, as the dream started to come back to haunt me.

"You still feel bit frightened, why don't you join us for the rest of the night." Fiver invited me.

"I like that very much, thank you." I smiled, as they warmly smiled back.

"We should get back inside, before _eili_ could find us." Hazel warned.

We went back into the warren and we just rested at the Honeycomb, as me and Fiver were safe next Hazel and three of us went back to sleep.


	5. Brand New Day

Chapter 5

I awoke from a nudge that was from Tyler. My eyelids were bit winkled from my nightmare, but I yawned quietly without waking up Hazel and Fiver.

"A nightmare?" Tyler asked.

"Yes... but that's not important right now." I assured.

"We're outside waiting for you by the warren's entrance." Tyler said, before he excused himself.

* * *

I stood up to shake my head to wake up and I headed out towards the warren's entrance. There I saw Tyler and Gilia with Archer and Stafford outside. The sun was about to rise for a new day to begin.

"Why we have to wake up early, Father?" Archer asked.

"We planned to arrive London early and be home early." Tyler said.

"London?" I asked.

"Why yes, I wanted to show some sites to Gilia and our sons." he added.

"I could be able to see more of man, like Tyler and you were." Gilia said.

I took off my necklace and gave it to Tyler, than he placed it around his neck. He was slightly nervous for his sons and for Gilia, but he was confident.

"I wish that my mate, my sons, and myself be turned as humans, so I could take them on a family trip." Tyler said.

He and his family started to grow and merge from their rabbit appearance to become human. Tyler was older now, since he grew; Gilia had long tan hair with tan eyes, Archer and Stafford were about nine or ten years old, at least they were not twins.

"Mother! Father! Look, I'm human!" Archer exclaimed.

"Me too!" Stafford exclaimed also.

"Boys, you should still try to keep your voices down, because it's still early." Gilia said.

Tyler couldn't help, but look at Gilia's beauty in her human form. She than turned at her mate to realize he was gazing at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You look beautiful just like you're as a rabbit." Tyler came to her and gave her a compliment with a kiss.

Tyler than took off the necklace and gave it back.

"In case something happens to us, you'll be able to find us." Tyler said.

"If you haven't returned or something happens here." I said.

He nodded and turned over to his family. "Ready to have some family outing?"

"Yes please." their sons said.

"Want to bring anything back?" Tyler asked me.

I shook my head. "No thank you. It's your guys time, you four should enjoy it as it lasts."

"Thank you, Mason." Tyler thanked.

"Yes, thank you." Gilia and their sons thanked also.

"Your welcome." I replied.

Gilia and her sons were about to walk, but they were bit nervous on how to walk like humans.

"How do hummans walk?" Gilia asked.

Tyler walked. "We'll start with having our hands hold together to start, until you three or more comfortable." Tyler answered.

He took her and Stafford's hand, as Archer held onto his mother's other hand, and they started to walk down the hill.

"Put one foot infront another!" I shouted to them.

"Thank you!" Gilia and their children thanked.

"We'll be back around the afternoon." Tyler said.

As I watched them walked, I still felt a bit of worry about them. "Please stay safe." Afterwards, I walked back into the burrow.

I hopped back into the burrow, where I found Hazel and Fiver both still asleep. I left the two be and headed back towards my burrow, where Rose and our children are still asleep. I decided I should try to have my eyes closed and go back to sleep.

* * *

Tyler and his family than found themselves at a bus stop.

"What are we doing there, Father?" Stafford asked.

"Waiting for a bus to take us to London." Tyler answered.

"We're riding on a _hrududu_ to London?" Gilia asked.

"Yes. It'll be easier than walking about two hours which it'll take the whole day." Tyler answered.

She than smiled got close to him and embrace. "Thank you for this special trip."

"Your welcome. I'm sure they're going to have fun as well." He said, as they looked at their sons. A bus pulls into the bus stop and opens the door. Tyler and his family entered the bus and took a seat.

"So this a bus." Gilia looked around at the space inside the bus, filled with seats and windows. She caught a glimpse of the sun rising in the sky. The bus closed it's doors and started up. The driver than started to drive up on the country roads. As she was watching sun, Tyler wondered what could happened to the warren and Mason's nightmare was about. However, he set it aside, to let the worries pass, and joined his family looking out the bus's windows.

* * *

I felt a gentle nudge and I woke up to find out it was Rose. "Good morning Mason."

"Good morning Rose." still lightly tired, I got up and nuzzled her.

"You looked tired, bad dream?" she asked.

I nodded. "It was, but I wanted to set it aside. I prefer to dream of a happy family reunion that our families."

"Are you sure you wanted to talk about it?" she asked.

"I'm sure." I assured.

"Good morning, Mom and Dad." Olivia and Mason Jr. woke up.

"Good morning." Rose and I greeted.

"I had a dream that all of us were dancing like chimney sweepers on a rooftop." Mason Jr. said.

"Also seeing a wonderful world that was described from Bert's chalk." Olivia said.

I smiled at our children that they had pleasant dreams. "Still looking forward for the challenges to join _Junior Owsla_?"

"Still looking forward." Olivia answered.

"How long do we need to wait?" Mason Jr. asked.

"Hopefully soon, after we found a challenge." I answered.

"Did you had to do a challenge to join the _Junior Owsla_?" he asked.

I felt that it was coming close that our children were near to the time they should know about myself. Rose placed her paw on shoulder and smiled.

"Well... no, but I volunteered to join the _Owsla_ when I came here. I kept myself, as a military potential soldier and I was being chased by a dog at Nuthanger Farm." I decided to tell them about my first day with the _Owsla_.

"What happened?" Olivia asked.

"When the _Owsla_ and myself were fetching _flayrah_ , they fall back and I didn't know why. Uncle Bigwig warned me about the dog that lived there named Duster. I didn't took it seriously, until the growled at me and the farmer commanded the dog to chase me. I tried to talk to the dog, if he wanted a treat and try to command him to sit and stay."

Olivia and Mason Jr. started to laugh because I was being bit foolish, but funny.

"As the _Owsla_ thought I was being a fool, the dog continued to chase me. I than spotted a wheelbarrow and kicked it, causing it to trap the dog inside." I finished my tale.

Olivia and Mason Jr. were amazed.

"It's about time to _silflay_ in the morning.." Rose said.

We left our burrow and I headed outside.


	6. Act of Terror

Chapter 6

As I followed Rose and our kittens to go outside, she stopped them when we reached towards the entrance. She felt uncomfortable. I reached towards her and noticed her face was nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I think we should stay inside. I saw someone out there." she was lightly stammered.

"I'll go look and see." I said.

"Mason, please be careful. Children, go back towards the Honeycomb and tell them not to go through here." she warned.

Olivia and Mason Jr. headed back towards the Honeycomb, as she watched me. I headed outside to find out there were equipment there. I felt suspicious that I had to look at the equipment. The container was solid plastic with skull and crossbones. I looked at the side of it to see there were the same pesticides that I saw from yesterday. I than saw a man came up and he was all in white.

"You!" he exclaimed.

I was shocked that a man recognizes me. He charged up towards at me and I knocked some of his equipment that caused the man to tumble to grass. I was about head back inside, but my leg was grabbed.

"I never thought I would see you again boy." he removed his mask to reveal it was Hugh.

"It can't be!" I was shocked that he escaped.

"This time, I'll keep you and you'll watch your new family perish." he said.

* * *

I leaned up towards his hand and bite him. He than screamed in pain and I clawed his ankle. I hopped back inside, but looking back that the tunnel was now being burrowed in. I realized that my dream was coming true and I had to warn them. Hopping in flash, I found everyone at the Honeycomb.

"He's back!" I shouted that everyone turned towards me.

"Who?" Hazel asked.

"It's Hugh! He found his way here and he's going to spread poison into the warren and we need to leave! He burrowed the warren's entrance!" I shouted.

Everyone started to fear for their lives.

"CALM DOWN EVERYONE!" Hazel shouted. Everyone went silent.

"We'll need to evacuate the warren through the caverns, all the does and the kittens go through this tunnel that'll lead to the safety outside. Blackberry would lead."

"Alright everyone! Follow me and we'll head for outside!" She than started to have the does and the kittens follow her.

"Bigwig, have the _Owsla_ searched the burrows to make sure everyone is out!" Hazel commanded.

" _Owsla_ initiate search, on the double! Now!" Bigwig commanded.

I looked at Rose and our children. "Go follow Blackberry and I'll help the rest search the burrow."

"We can't leave you!" Rose begged.

"Please! I'll be fine! Now go!" I commanded her.

"Father, what is going on?" Olivia and Mason Jr. felt scared.

"Go with your mother and we'll explain later." I told them.

* * *

They followed their mother. I joined the _Owsla_ to search the burrow. We called out for anyone still in the burrow. Apparently, it was nothing but silence, however we continued to search each burrow. Luckily, we found Chip and Dale were sleeping, we woke them up had them head towards the caverns. After we searched the burrows, we than fall back towards the caverns.

"Everyone founded and counted for the missing?" Hazel asked Bigwig.

"Yes, everyone's here, except Tyler, Gillia, and the children." Bigwig answered.

"They're gone for their trip, remember." I recollect.

"That's right!" Hazel remembered.

The air started to smell different, immediately I know it was pesticides.

"Everyone in the caverns! Move!" Hazel commanded the _Owsla._

We headed towards the caverns and Silverweed headed towards us. "I can't find Fiver and one of Blackberry's kittens!"

Hazel felt the worst that Fiver wasn't here. The caverns started to crumble the entrance that cut the rest of the _Owsla_ and Hazel with me. The cave in left nearly a small hole that a rabbit could be able to fit through.

"Hazel! Mason!" Bigwig shouted.

"Bigwig! Silverweed!" Hazel shouted.

"Dandelion! Hawkbit!" I shouted.

"We can't dig through, it may crumble down!" Hawkbit shouted from the other side.

"I can't leave them! Mason, you could go through the hole, you could fit through." Hazel persuaded me to leave.

"I won't! Not without you!" I begged.

"It's dangerous! I'll catch up after I found them both." he assured me.

"I can't leave you alone to find Fiver and one of Blackberry's kittens, we'll look for him together." I told him.

He sighed and gave in. "Bigwig get everyone out of here, the three of us would follow you."

"Be careful and a luck of _El-ahrairah_ to the both of you." Bigwig gave us the best of luck.

"You too, my old friend." Hazel said.

"Good luck." I said, before I joined Hazel to search for our lost brother.

* * *

We reached back at the Honeycomb and we shouted for his name. No reply came back.

"Fiver! Fiver! Please answer me!" Hazel screamed.

"Fiver, where are you?! Gave us a shout!" I screamed also.

"We'll have to split up and find him." Hazel said.

"Alright, than where should we meet?" I asked.

"Back at the caverns entrance!" Hazel suggested and went to my left and I took my right.

I went through each burrow and I couldn't find them anywhere. The burrow started to rumble and shake. "I got to find them both."

I headed back where came to head for Hazel's direction to join his search.

"Mason!"

I heard Hazel's name calling me. I hurried over to find Hazel at the end of the tunnel and he was digging.

"Help me dig, Mason! They can't breathe!" he commanded me.

I joined him digging. "Fiver, are you there?!"

"Yes, I'm with Patch and the air is engulfed!" Fiver shouted.

"Please, help us!" I heard the youngest kitten of Blackberry, Patch crying.

We continued to dig, until Patch came out first and Fiver followed.

"Thank _Frith_! Are you both alright?" Hazel comforted Fiver and Patch.

"I found Patch and suddenly we're trapped." Fiver said.

Hazel started to breathe quickly like he was losing his breath and fall back.

"Hazel!" Fiver and I picked him back on his feet.

"I'm alright. We need to leave the air is bad." he started said weakly.

"Follow me!" I exclaimed.

The three of them started to follow me back to the cavern's entrance and the hole hasn't closed off yet. Patch went through and waited for us. Fiver was about to go through and noticed his older brother is missing.

"Where's Hazel?!" he shouted.

I looked behind me and noticed he was missing. "Hazel!"

"I can't leave without him, he came back for me!" he begged.

"You need to go! Patch needed help to get out, I'll go look for him and we'll follow you." I comforted Fiver, as I instructed him to help Patch leave the warren. Fiver went brave and went through the hole to help Patch leave the warren.

* * *

I headed towards where we came from and I started to cough, as the pesticides started filling up my body. "Hazel!"

I continued to shout for him, as my vision started going blurry. I than found him on ground.

"Hazel!" I hurried to his side and he gasping for air.

"Mason, leave me please." he said.

"I'm not leaving you alone! Not like what happened to you from Woundwart!" I begged and I started to pick him up.

"It's alright Mason. You need to leave, the black rabbit is near. You need to leave, before he takes you too." he said calmly with a smile.

"HE'S NOT TAKING ONE OF US!" I carried him and headed towards the Honeycomb to find out the hole was closed. It'll be impossible to dug through to get inside the caverns. The only way to get out is to go through where the pesticides came in. I still had Hazel on my back, surprisingly I could be able to hold onto a rabbit that was taller than myself. I hopped towards the caved in entrance. The only way to get out was by digging the dirt.

At the same time, I was starting to cough because of the pesticides was inside me. The more I coughed, the quicker I was to dig to get Hazel out of there, before he could die. While digging, a small beam of light was shining.

I even had a sniff while digging. "Sweet smell of fresh air."

I continued to dig until it was accessible enough for me and Hazel to exit. I picked him up on my back and hopped out of the warren. It was quiet except hearing sirens were going off, as I presume the police are after Hugh. The next thing I have to do is head towards the secret cave entrance where everyone I presume that they're meeting up.


	7. Family Trip to London

Chapter 7

When the bus stopped over at King St., Tyler, Gilia, and their sons exited out of the bus to look at their surroundings.

"This is London." Tyler said.

Gilia was amazed to see many buildings, cars, and humans passing through.

"Where should we go?" Gilia asked Tyler.

"Let's see a full view from a Ferris wheel." Tyler suggested.

"A Ferris wheel?" she asked.

"It's a attraction that is slow that you could see a grand view in the air." Tyler answered.

"I'll love to see the whole world of 'London' in that view." she said.

* * *

They walked to the heart of London to see buildings of the National Gallery and Trafalgar Square. They continued to walk along the streets to see the Big Ben, Westminster Abbey and it's bridge. Tyler even explained what the abbey was that it.

"It was used for coronations of kings and queens and burials of monarchs." Tyler explained, as they're heading towards it.

When they entered the abbey, they saw the interior of the building Gothic, lights shining through the windows above them, and the color of the row of the tall pew chairs. As they were looking at recumbent effigies, Gilia came to notice that their sons were missing.

"Where did Archer Stafford went?" she asked nerviously.

Tyler looked behind to see their sons weren't there. They started to look for their sons in the abbey, until they spotted them playing roles from _The El-Ahrairah Stories_ next to a single chair that Stafford was sitting.

"Stafford get off of there." Gilia told her son.

"Mother, I'm _Prince Rainbow_ and Archer is _El-Ahrairah_." Stafford claimed.

Gilia couldn't help chuckled and smiled, as she remember kitten days that she played roles from _The El-Ahrairah_.

"Although Stafford, you'll need to hop off this chair, because it's sacred." Tyler said.

"Why's that?" Archer asked.

"Kings of England to modern day United Kingdom, sat on this chair for coronation when they become kings." Tyler explained.

"Did Grandpa Hazel had to sit on a throne, when he became leader?" Stafford asked.

"No, he became a leader, because everyone trusted him." Gilia answered.

* * *

Stafford got off the chair and they joined back with their parents, as they left the abbey. After they exited out of the abbey, they crossed the bridge and looked at the River Thames to watch the boats rowing or sailing on the river. Afterwards, they turned to see the Ferris wheel.

"There's the London Eye, one of the tallest Ferris wheels in the world." Tyler stated.

"We're going to ride on that?" Archer felt bit unease.

"Are you alright?" Gilia asked her son.

"I'm... I'm fine. It's just it's tall and looked bit scary." he said.

"It looks scary from the height, but when you get up there, you'll be amazed." Tyler said. "It'll be our first time for all of us."

Gilia rubbed her hand on her son's head for comfort, until Archer was ready. They walked over to get in line and when they're about to pay, Tyler searched his pocket until he had to search his backpack to find some cash.

"Thank you Mason." he said, as he assumed that Mason must have placed some money in his backpack. When he placed the money in his pocket, he turned around to see people in line waiting, one of those people was a young man on his phone and looked at him. As Tyler was trying to identify who the man was, he was nudged from Gilia.

"We're up, are you ready?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm ready." he answered.

They got inside the carriage and the Ferris wheel started to operate. Almost every minute, it had to stop so the next carriage could be filled the next passengers. At every stop, Gilia and their children couldn't help, but gazed at the view of London.

"Mother, Father, that's where we were." Stafford pointed at the Westminster Abbey.

"And there's the Big Ben." Archer added, as he pointed.

Tyler and Gilia embraced to look at the buildings that their sons pointed. When they reached the top, they stared at the sun gazed as it was bright to light the world.

" _Frith_ does make this world wonderful for all us rabbits to explore, despite of dangers." she said.

"He does." Tyler snuggled. Even at one point they noticed that the sun beamed at the point of the Big Ben that small beams of light spread all over.

"What's all the green over there?" Gilia pointed at a large park.

"That's Hyde Park." Tyler answered.

"After lunch and before we go back to our warren, we should visit the park." Gilia suggested.

Tyler smiled and agreed, as they went back to watch the wondrous view of the world, that they were given a gift to see.

* * *

After the ride, they managed to take a double decker bus to travel towards Hyde Park. When they arrived, Tyler started to hear music that came from The Hard Rock Cafe. He started to dance to the beat on their way to the cafe, where they ate. Gilia and their sons ate a salad bowl, as they preferred to eat what was close to _Flayrah_. Tyler however, ate a cheese burger with along side salad bowl. He even had Gilia and their sons try a bite of his burger.

"Hmmm... no wonder why humans like cheese burgers." she recollect from Mason that humans eat cheeseburgers and pizza.

Even Archer and Stafford liked it, however they continued to eat their salads. When the guitars started to jam, Tyler immediately recognized the song.

"I never thought I would hear the song again! Even having the song on my Zune!" Tyler exclaimed.

He got off his chair and started to sing the song.

 _She's got a smile it seems to me_  
 _Reminds me of childhood memories_  
 _Where everything_  
 _Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_  
 _Now and then when I see her face_  
 _She takes me away to that special place_  
 _And if I'd stare too long_  
 _I'd probably break down and cry_

The guests of the restaurant and the waiters stopped and watched Tyler sing his heart of _Sweet Child O' Mine_ from Guns N' Roses. His most attention was Gilia and their sons.

 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Sweet child o' mine_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Sweet love of mine_

 _She's got eyes of the bluest skies_  
 _As if they thought of rain_  
 _I hate to look into those eyes_  
 _And see an ounce of pain_  
 _Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place_  
 _Where as a child I'd hide_  
 _And pray for the thunder_  
 _And the rain_  
 _To quietly pass me by_

 _Oh, oh, oh_  
 _Sweet child o' mine_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Sweet love of mine_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Sweet child o' mine_  
 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Sweet love of mine_

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
 _Sweet child o' mine_  
 _Oh,_  
 _Sweet love of mine_

 _Where do we go?_  
 _Where do we go now?_  
 _Where do we go?_  
 _Oh, oh_  
 _Where do we go?_  
 _Oh,_  
 _Where do we go now?_  
 _Where do we go?_  
 _Oh, (sweet child)_  
 _Where do we go now?_  
 _Oh,_  
 _Where do we go now?_  
 _Oh,_  
 _Where do we go?_  
 _Oh,_  
 _Where do we go now?_  
 _Oh,_  
 _Where do we go?_  
 _Where do we go now?_  
 _Where do we go?_  
 _Oh,_  
 _Where do we go now?_  
 _No, no, no, no, no, no_  
 _Sweet child,_  
 _Sweet child of mine_

When the song was over, everyone, even the cooks clapped and applauded from Tyler's singing performance. He took a small bow, before joining back with his family.

"The song never get's old." He exclaimed.

"That was brilliant!" Gilia praised.

Their sons continued to clapped their sons. "That was awesome!"

* * *

When they finished their lunch, they decided to take a stroll in the park. As they crossed the street to the park, Tyler backed at the cafe and saw the same man that, who was watching them at the Ferris wheel line. Tyler felt suspicious that it was somebody he knew, but he let it slide when they entered the park. Archer and Stafford, immediately, started to play _Tail-Tag_ on the grass.

"Please be careful boys." Tyler shouted to them.

Gilia looked back to see Tyler was looking around. Her smile slightly faded.

"Something wrong?" she asked.

"I saw the same man from the Ferris wheel line, before we entered the park." Tyler answered.

"Someone you knew?" she asked.

"I don't know, but he doesn't look to friendly. We'll just have to stay together and close." he warned.

She nodded her head and they ran to their sons, before they wander to far off. Afterwards, they continued to walk on the trail to watch the fountain pouring water. Tyler at one point pulled out his Zune player and started to play a mellow songs. Soon after it was past towards the early afternoon, Tyler decided to call the day and head back to Watership Down. As they walked back towards the entrance of park, where they came in, Tyler was bumped by a the same man he saw early, as Tyler was turned off his player and placed it in his bag. He had to stop, but watch the man's move and saw the smirk on the man's face.

"Father, what is it?" Archer asked.

The man soon disappeared among the crowd. Tyler started to think they were being followed.

"Now, remember what your mother and I taught you, when you see _elil_?" Tyler asked them.

"We run." Archer and Stafford both answered.

"Now stay close to us, children." Gilia told them to stay very close.

They huddled close to each other, as they were walking quickly. By the time, they reached the entrance, Tyler looked behind him to see the same name on his phone and heard him talking.

"Yes, Father. I found him and it looks like he's with a family." the man said.

Tyler remembered the man was Clayton from the man's hair, face, and his tinted eyes. The man than started to walk quickly to reach towards him.

" _Eili_!" Tyler said to his mate and sons.

They started to run towards end of the walkway. Tyler noticed Clayton started to run, however when he looked at his right side, a bicyclist was coming towards him. Without making the second time, he quickly managed to miss the bicyclist, but resulting Clayton being tumbled by the bicyclist instead.

"Never again." he said to himself.

* * *

A constable was on guard and noticed four people running towards his direction.

"Wait! Stop!" he gently tried to approach them.

"Gilia tried to stop a cab to get everyone in!" Tyler commanded Gilia.

She than took her sons to hail a cab, while the constable stopped him.

"What's going on lad?" he calmly asked.

"The man chasing after us, was stalking us!" Tyler told him, as he pointed at Clayton, before Tyler went off to join his family. The constable than stopped Clayton for questioning.

When he found Gilia and their sons getting into a cab, he headed his way towards them and entered the cab.

"Ecchinswell, Hampshire please. Just stop when closely arriving towards the downs, we're in a hurry." Tyler asked the driver, as he was giving the driver cash.

"No problem, lad." the driver friendly said.

The driver started to drive cab away from the park, as for Clayton watched them drive off. He than got back on his phone and dialed.

"Father, it's me." he said. "Yes, it's definitely the same rabbit I remembered. He even still has his Zune Player."

"At least the warren was taken care of. They'll be on their own, when they get there and they'll be scattered." Clayton heard his father on the other end of the phone.

Clayton than smiled evilly, as he hanged up the phone.

* * *

When the cab reached towards the downs, Tyler asked the driver to stop and paid for the cabbing service. When Tyler and his family got off the car, they saw the tree that was on top of a hill.

"There it is! Let's get home and let them know what happened." Tyler said.

They started to hurry through the forest. As they managed to reach towards the hill, Gilia stopped.

"Tyler."

He stopped, had Archer and Stafford to wait by the tree, as he went climbed down to see his mate.

"I can't thank you enough for this wonderful trip. Even though the circumstances with Clayton, might have endangered us." Gilia thanked.

"Your welcome. It was an chance to show you and our sons the world that humans live." Tyler said.

"Still, I really enjoyed it." Gilia said, as she kissed Tyler. Afterwards they reached back to their sons and saw no rabbits by the tree.

"Mother, Father, where's everyone?" Stafford asked.

Tyler started to sniff the air and than sniffed inside the hole. He than backed away, as the smell was powerfully bad, as chemicals.

"What is it Tyler?" Gilia asked.

"We need to find your father and everyone else. Something happened here." Tyler suggested.

As they hurried down the hill, a nearby family, possibly walking along the trail spotted them.

"We heard the sirens went off today." the man said.

"Those people at the hill, they maybe think about spraying pesticides at a protected home of rabbits." the woman said.

"We'll just have to make a report out of this." the man decided, as they hurried home and called the authorities.


	8. The Aftermath

Chapter 8

Everyone at the warren managed to escape and waited out by the cavern's secret entrance by the broke. They started to wait for the anticipation.

"Where's Uncles Mason and Hazel, Mother?" Patch asked.

"I'm sure they're trying to find their way out of the warren, son." Blackberry answered, as she started to gather some herbs and plants to make some healing tonics to remove the pesticides.

Fiver and Silverweed were watching for us coming out of the warren's caverns, nervously.

"You believe that they'll make it out?" Silverweed asked.

"I hope so." Fiver answered. "I'm not so sure what we should do without them, if they don't make it out."

They looked back at towards the down and saw two figures coming in towards them.

"It's Mason and Hazel!" Silverweed praised.

Fiver looked and noticed me carrying Hazel on my back and gasped.

"Silverweed, go back to Blackberry to make sure she has the healing tonic ready for Hazel! Be quick or he may die." Fiver commanded.

Silverweed headed back, as Fiver was coming towards me.

"What happened to him?" he asked.

"The pesticides filled the air and he started to become sick." I answered.

Fiver looked at his older brother's poor state. "Will he be alright?"

"I still remember to do CPR that could help and Blackberry's tonic could help him." I answered.

Fiver was unsure about CPR, but he didn't asked because of the direr situation. "What could I do?"

"Help me lay him down on the grass and have his mouth." I told him. Fiver grabbed Hazel and gently laid him back on the grass, and opened his mouth.

"I still don't understand how CPR could help him." Fiver was unsure.

"CPR is cardiopulmonary resuscitation, if the pesticides blocked his airway, I could try to clear out." I said. I moved closer to Hazel's nose and noticed he's barely breathing. I started to give him some air and I started to compress his chest three times. Then I listened to his heart and it's barely moving. I continued to cycle until Silverweed and Blackberry came back with the tonic.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Not good. I think the pesticides had filled his lungs, it'll take a miracle to have him breathe again." I said while performing CPR again.

She than hopped over to Hazel and lightly poured the tonic over his mouth. Afterwards I did my last CPR to try to see if it worked. After ten seconds, nothing happened.

"I'm afraid he's gone." Silverweed feared.

"Don't say that!" I continued to give Hazel CPR while begging. "Please don't die on us, Hazel!" I continued to do CPR, until I heard him gasped for air and it jumped me.

"He's alive!" Blackberry gasped.

"Let him have some air." I said.

Hazel started to cough and breathing too quickly.

"Take easy on the breathing with slow breaths Hazel." Fiver said.

Hazel started to take some slow breathes, until he was able to speak. "What happened?"

"The pesticides got to your lungs and we had to revive you." I said.

"Where's everyone else?" he became worried. We held him back to calm him.

"Everyone's fine and they made it out alive, including Patch." I said.

Patch came to Hazel and nuzzled him and Fiver. "Thank you Uncle Hazel and Uncle Fiver for saving my life."

"Your welcome." Both brothers said, before Patch hops towards the group.

"Thank you Mason for saving my life." Hazel thanked.

"And to Blackberry. Without her tonic, you'll probably wouldn't make it." I credited.

"Your welcome, Hazel." Blackberry said to him, as he smiled.

Hazel finally stood up and looked back at the warren, as the rest of the warren did as well. It started to feel that we're not safe, since Hugh has escaped once again and attacked our home.

* * *

After waiting for a hour to clear up some of the pesticides, we went back into the warren through the caverns and started to dig the cave in entrance. I didn't even bother to say a single word, because I became angry that Hugh tried to murder my second family. However, I still worry that Tyler and his family are at risk.

"Hopefully, Tyler, Gilia, and their children come home soon. I'm beginning to worry." Clover nervously said.

"I'm sure Tyler and his family would be back." Hawkbit assured.

They went back into digging, until the caverns entrance was opened. After I dug, I hopped back into the Honeycomb and saw Rose lying down next to our children and cleaning them. Everyone else in the warren were trying to get readjusted. I looked towards the warren's entrance and saw Tyler with his family coming back.

"Tyler!" I hopped to them. "They're back!"

Everyone looked and saw Tyler and his family came back to our warren. Hawkbit and Clover were thrilled and amazed that they were back in one piece with a hug, as to was Hazel for Gilia.

"What happened?" Tyler asked.

"Hugh attacked our home, while you were away." I answered.

Tyler gasped with shock. Gilia was speechless, because she wouldn't be able to bear it, if their kittens were caught in the dragnet.

"Was everyone safe?" she asked.

"In the mean time, yes." her father answered.

"It's just the beginning, I'm sure Clayton would be tagged along and they won't stop at nothing until all of us are gone." I turned back towards Hazel.

"We did got spotted by Clayton." Tyler regretfully said.

I gasped. Now in retrospective, they're back together.

"Were any of you hurt?" Hazel asked.

"He didn't Father, but he was watching us, until he started to chase after us. Although thanks to Tyler, so called 'Clayton' tumbled like a dog." Gilia said.

"A constable stopped us and I told him about Clayton. As we left, the constable stopped Clayton, but doubtfully Clayton was taken away." Tyler added.

"We'll just have to have our defenses ready and have double patrol." Bigwig suggested.

Hazel nodded. "We'll just have to stay put near the warren, until the threat is over."

* * *

Later on the day, I helped with the _Owsla_ to build extra burrows in the caverns in case Hugh and/or Clayton came back. As we finished digging the caverns, we had a small feast, thankfully they were hidden and clean, before the pesticides were sprayed. It was quick and nobody even said a word, even myself. It was like we're all in a dark time.

When me and Rose tucked our kittens, they couldn't be sleep.

"Mother, Father, why is 'man' coming after us?" Olivia asked.

I knew it was about time that they were older and they had to know where I came from. Rose was hesitating me from bringing up about myself. I was certain that they should know, before they were grown buck and doe.

"Sometimes 'man' hunt for food to survive or eat, most would for game. Very little to some that they would take revenge." I answered.

"Why?" Mason Jr. asked.

"You have been hearing the names Hugh and Clayton. Also knowing what they did?"

"Of course." they said. "But why are they after you peculiarly?"

I sighed and took some quiet breaths.

"Mason, you should not say another word." Rose begged.

"Because I was human." I told our children. Rose closed her eyes and nodded, as she distance herself.

"You were human?" Olivia asked in shock.

"I was human, but I could still change into being human." I said.

"Are we considered human?" Mason Jr. asked.

"No. You two are pure bred hares, like your mother." I answered.

"Than what happened to your family?" he asked.

"They're gone. The man, who was responsible of raiding our warren murdered them and my older sister."

They gasped. "Like Tyler's?"

"No, your Uncle Tyler was killed by a taxi cab, when he was human, until he was reborn as a rabbit." Rose stepped in.

The children became a bit clear to understand about myself, except being Autistic, because they're too young to know what it means.

"You two should try to get some sleep and I need to have a word with your father." she said.


	9. Family Safety

Chapter 9

After tucking them in and started to sleep, Rose and I left the burrow to a dead end to talk. When I looked at her, she was bit flustered.

"How could you tell them about the dangers they're in?" she asked.

"I had to tell them, or they won't know what happened." I answered.

"You had to protect your truth from them, in effort for them to not know about your past."

"It wouldn't matter, because the possibility that they would ask and it was best to tell them." I explained.

"You endangered them." she bickered.

"I'm sorry?!" I questioned.

"You endangered your children! If you haven't rescued Tyler, the man wouldn't come here!"

"I had to rescue Tyler with help. And I had to pay him back for helping me against Clayton." I explained. "Why are you trying to be acrimonious about my up bringing?! I had to tell them at one point and I thought you could also share a little up bringing to our children."

Blackberry and Primrose came into our picture and saw us argued.

"Don't tell me how to tell our children about my upbringing!" Rose exclaimed. "They would only know about my sad story that I lost a mother, being imprisoned against my will by Cowslip!"

"Until me and Tyler got you and your father out of Cowslip's. That was when we first met. It's nothing to be ashamed of about your past. I had to share about my family's demise." I tried to comfort.

She lost control of her anger and clawed me by my right eye. "That doesn't mean that you had to bear the shame of not saving my mother, like you couldn't save yours! Even your Autism."

Blackberry and Primrose were shocked to see a doe claw a buck and her comment. I couldn't believe that I would be clawed (or slapped) by my mate.

"Now Rose, that's out of line. Take it easy." Blackberry tried to reason.

"I still have to put the shame of not saving my family, you shouldn't have to put me into your shame or not having any shame at all, because you lost your mother , as you were a kitten. But don't tell me to be ashamed of my Autism." I rebuttal and hopped away, even passing by Blackberry and Primrose.

* * *

"Rose, what happened?" Primrose asked.

"Mason told our children about why Hugh was trying to destroy our warren." Rose answered. "He even brought up about his past experience of dealing Hugh."

"Did you not want him to say anything about his past or you don't want him to?" Blackberry asked.

Rose became silent. "We didn't even thought about making a promise of not telling our children about our lives. Originally, we thought we could share it when they're older."

"Did he bring up about his Autism?" Blackberry asked.

"He said he wanted to wait, until they became a bit older to understand. In other sense, he did not." Rose answered.

"He wanted to tell them, because it could teach them." Primrose stated.

"Teach them? How could his story teach them anything?" Rose questioned.

"It's about his history. I guess I became jealous about him telling them first." Blackberry explained.

Rose became a bit devastated about what she has done. "I guess I hurt his feelings hard. I never had to put my mate through with it. He wasn't rash when we argued."

"You should try to go talk to him." they suggested.

"I cannot. I still have anger inside me and I couldn't show my face to him, after what I said." Rose said.

Primrose thought and got an idea. "I know the right person, he should talk to." she hopped away. Blackberry looked back at Rose with a smile.

"Why don't you join her? However, be distant, but observe like a buck in the _Owsla_." she said.

"What about the children?" Rose became worried.

"I'll look after them, while you go, until you and Mason come back." Blackberry assured.

Rose left the burrow and followed the tunnel of the caverns, while Blackberry stayed back and watched our kittens.

Author's Note: Sorry for delay and more will come.


	10. The Devil's Pact

Chapter 10

 _Meanwhile back in the street of Brimpton Commons..._

"The rabbits survived the pesticides." Hugh express his anger. "If I had enough, I'll probably could have wiped them out."

A knock came from his office door.

"Who is it?"

"Father, it's me." a voice came. The door opened and entered Clayton.

"Clayton my boy." Hugh greeted.

"If I couldn't be able to get to that rabbit at the park, we could have achieve something." Clayton said.

"It still wouldn't be enough. We need to improvise, other just caging those rabbits, setting traps, and spraying." Hugh added.

"We'll find another way, in the mean time, why don't we watch some telly?" his son asked.

Hugh sighed from the stress and gave in. He and his turned on the telly to find a news channel that talked about Hugh's escape.

"I knew without a doubt you'll escaped." Clayton said.

"Son, what if I told you that I made a deal." Hugh stated.

Clayton looked back at his father. "You made a deal with the prison guards?"

"No, but a creature some sort that turned into a man." Hugh answered.

Clayton couldn't help, but started to laugh. Hugh was in content from laughing, as he wasn't angry while his son thought it was a joke.

"You couldn't be possibly talked to a weasel?! You probably be ratted on moments after your escape." Clayton continued to laugh.

"Surprisingly, he didn't" Hugh said. "And it was a weasel like creature that helped me."

Clayton's laugh became silent, as his laugh and smirk faded. "How did you make the deal?"

"I suppose after I was arrested, I saw a weasel that was watching me taken away by the police. While waiting at my cell in the dark of night, the same weasel came into my cell."

"How did it get in?" Clayton asked.

"Not a clue, lad. It talked to me about the 'long-ears' and it's troubles between them." Hugh answered.

"How did it talked?"

"It doesn't matter, the real picture was until the weasel turned into a man and asked if I wanted to escape and kill the rabbits. I answered with a 'yes', I even wanted to kill that Mason Smith." Hugh told him. "The weasel-man put out a book and opened it with other signatures."

"Father! You don't mean to tell me that you made a deal with the-"

"The Devil son? The weasel longed for revenge, as the both of us do. It said that he was going to come here tonight regarding to our plan. Besides, he didn't have me sign for this time, but he helped me as a favor." Hugh interrupted.

* * *

A knock came from the distance room. They got up to front door and opened the door to see a weasel come in.

"Ready to eat 'long-ears'?" the weasel spoke.

Clayton opened his mouth. "It talked?!"

"Yes, what is your plan?" Hugh asked.

"Our plan is give you a juicy carrot, it'll make you become like a rabbit, but you'll be the strongest, fastest, smartest, and bravest man morphed, as a rabbit."

Clayton became unsure and nervous.

"A rabbit?!" Hugh asked.

"If you wanted to murder a whole of rabbits it is best that you become 'long-ears'." the weasel said.

"How could that work, you're a talking weasel and it could only be done by magic... and magic doesn't exist." Clayton doubted.

The weasel changed his smirking appearance and transformed itself into a man. Hugh and Clayton became startled, Clayton was more frightened.

"Well... are you still interested to help carry out your mission?" the man asked.

"I suppose... what's the catch for that to work?" Hugh asked.

The man pulled off from his heavy coat was a book. He opened the book to show Hugh a blank page with a pen.

"All I need is a sign." the man answered.

Hugh burst into a laugh, while Clayton was still nervous.

"My signature?" Hugh continued to laugh.

"Yes and I'll provide help for you to rid of Watership Down rabbits." the man said.

"Watership Down rabbits?" Hugh questioned.

"I'm sure that's where you were right. All you need to do is to rid their leader and his band." the man instructed.

"Of course, I still want to kill Mason Smith." Hugh added.

"Including the rabbit that attacked me... so called Tyler according to my father." Clayton spoke up.

"Well of course, you could do either way you wish, but the importance is to rid those rabbits." the man said.

Hugh looked at the book, he seemed to have a joking thought that signing a book would close the deal.

"You could always continued to be in a manhunt by the police and the Scotland Yard, until being captured." the man tempted.

"Becoming a rabbit would hide myself from society and I'll never be hunted again." Hugh gave in. He went over to the man and signed his name on the book. The man smiled. Then, they looked at Clayton, as he was hesitate.

"I know you wanted your revenge against Mason Smith, from the fight you two pulled. You could also have your revenge against that rabbit, who bit you." the man persuaded.

Clayton walked slowly towards them. Took the pen and signed his life away slowly. Hugh placed his hand on his son's shoulder and patted. After Clayton's signature was sealed, the man closed the book and put it back in his heavy coat. He than pulled out a two long carrots and gave them one each.

"Now... you'll need to do is eat a carrot and you two will become rabbits." the man instructed them to eat the carrot.

Hugh and Clayton looked at the carrot and prepared to take a bite.

"Remember... if you eat the carrot, there's no turning back to become human again." the man interrupted.

Hugh just went on to eat the carrot. Clayton stopped to have a second thought, however, since his ego and revenge took over him, as he continued to eat the carrot. After they finished the carrot, the man disappeared and their visions began to blind them, until they passed out.

* * *

After their faint, Clayton woke up and saw that he has paws and dark grayish fur with black markings and his father was all covered with black with gray markings.

"Father?" he nudged his father.

Hugh woke up and saw the change. "Now we could be able to go deeper to their warren and kill them off."

"However, it seems like if we die, we die for real." Clayton warned.

"That's absolute poppycock. If we survive, we could be turned back into human." Hugh assured.

Clayton was still unsure. "It seems like that we're rabbits, until our death's."

"You're being ridiculous, son! Now, we have to go back to Watership Down, and finish the job we have started. Are you with me?"

Clayton shook his head for agreement. They exited their house from the front door opened to them and journeyed through the night towards the woods.


	11. If I Never Knew You

Chapter 11

I was by the stream of water flowing out of the cave to the outside brook. Looking at the water reflections, seeing myself with a scar from Rose that it won't heal easily. However, deep down she was only concerned about our children's safety and didn't want our enemies put into our children's harm. A tear fill out of my eye and hit the flowing stream.

"Mom, Dad. Only if you were here, I could ask for your help." I said to myself.

I heard sounds of small pebbles of rocks moving around. I looked back to see Hazel with Primrose and Blackberry. I turned away and continued to watch the waters flow.

"I heard what happened." Hazel said.

I shook my head. "I probably shouldn't told them."

"Why?" he asked.

"They'll probably ask more questions that I don't have full answers to. Why mostly 'man' hunt and kill rabbits? Or why I came here." I answered.

"You didn't here by accident." Blackberry said.

"By eating a carrot that had me passed out." I said.

"Either way, you didn't feel alone after you came here." Primrose said.

"You even thought it was time to tell your kittens about your past." Hazel added.

"It's just my past. It's also why we're attacked this morning and whom I encountered before." I added.

"Mason. You saved everyone's lives here today. Even myself, before the _Black Rabbit_ could have taken me more than two times." Hazel said. "We couldn't not be in your debt, after you have done for us all."

I nodded. We looked to see Rose was listening and she came out of hiding.

"Mason... I'm sorry what had said back in the burrow." she said.

I look back at her. "You're afraid?"

She sighed. "I'm a bit. However, I was mostly afraid for our children and thinking what could happen to them."

"You started to remind me of my mother, when she's worried. It's common and I understand." I comforted her, as I hopped towards her.

"It's not just that..." she touched my scar. "It's also what I said to you about-"

"I forgive you." I interrupted and forgave her.

She became shock. "Why?"

"It's the right thing to do. You were scared too. I could be like that too." I said.

She smiled and gave me a hug with a kiss. Hazel, Primrose, and Blackberry couldn't help feel happy that me and Rose forgave each other.

* * *

We started to head our way back towards our own burrows, however I had to tell them something I haven't told them.

"You guys?"

Hazel and the group stopped.

"What is it, son?" Hazel asked.

"Did I tell you where I was born?" I asked.

They all looked at each other and looked back at me.

"No, you said that you were from California, are you not?" Blackberry asked.

"I was born out of state, before moving to California, called Alaska." I answered.

"Where's Alaska?" Rose asked.

"Alaska is one of the coldest states to live and snows around winter time." I answered.

"A world covered with snow, without any green." Primrose assumed.

"Well, it doesn't snow much around summer time, but it gets very cold." I added.

"How long did you live there?" Hazel asked.

"Only about three to four years in Anchorage. We even visited our relatives that live out there." I answered.

"You miss it, I bet."

"I do terribly. If I was still living in the boiling hot of California and wanted to move to the cold, Alaska would be it." I said.

Hazel had an idea that came to his head. "Wait here."

* * *

He hopped off and we wondered where he went. We waited for a few minutes, until he came back with his _Bob-Stone_.

"You still have it?" I asked.

"It seemed like you nearly forgot about it." Hazel smiled.

"Not wholeheartedly, I couldn't forget about Bodega Bay." I recalled.

"How about if you wanted to see it again?" Hazel offered.

"Care for you three to join us?" I offered to Rose, Blackberry and Primrose.

"I love to." Rose said.

"Never been to a world full of snow." Blackberry said.

"It'll be interesting to see." Primrose said.

We go into a circle and placed our paws onto the stone. I closed my eyes and felt the wind picking up until my feet started to feel cold.

* * *

I opened my eyes and saw Hazel and the does were there with me. The winter snow was blowing hard winds and the temperature dropped lower than winter at Watership Down.

"I can't believe it." I was in disbelief.

"What is it?" Hazel asked.

"We're in Anchorage. The house that has a porch and the blue Ford, that's my old home." I hurried over to the house that was brightened.

"Mason wait!" Hazel went after me, as the does followed. When I got up towards house, the lights were from the living room. I hopped towards the window that viewed the living room.

I gasped to see it was my family. Seeing my mother and father decorating the Christmas tree. Surprisingly, I saw my grandparents from my father's side help decorating as well, as me and my sister watched. I then noticed Hazel, Rose, Blackberry, and Primrose caught up with and watched.

"That's your family?" Rose asked.

I nodded. The five of us continued to watch from the outside. I could see me and my sister played, even at one point I remembered from the pictures I had seen that the two of us got inside a box, like it was a car. A camera flashed, as my parents took a picture of us.

"That was cute with you and your sister." Blackberry said.

"If the both us were like that always, I couldn't asked more." I said.

My past self got out of the box and caught us. He started to crawl towards us. However, he couldn't be able to get out, but it seemed as if he was trying to look outside of the snow storm. He placed his hands on the sliding glass door and continued to watch the storm. I than placed my paws onto the glass, trying to match our hands. He than looked towards my eye level like I was there. He than crawled away, as my family was about ready for a Christmas Family Picture.

Feeling heartbroken, I decided to hop and looked away as the memories become too painful to watch.

"Please take me home." I asked Hazel.

He than rubbed the _Bob-Stone_ and in a mere second, it took us back into the caverns.

* * *

"Why did you do it?" I asked.

"You said you wanted to visit Alaska, so I did." Hazel answered.

"No... we went to the past." I explained.

"I knew how much your family means to you." he said.

"It probably be better if I haven't met you all and none of this would have happened." I regretted.

"I know you didn't mean that." Primrose said.

"I mean it. If I just..." I sighed. "if I just let you be and didn't bring so much attention, I couldn't let you all live happy lives." I added.

Hazel went over to my side. "Mason, it's life that how we met together that we made everyone happy, it could also be destiny."

"I don't know about that. But, we did came across with each other." I was unsure.

"How about when you saved me and my father from Cowslip and his warren." Rose mentioned.

"Saving my life from Woundwart's troops." Blackberry added.

"Our warren." Hazel added.

"And of course, our leader Hazel on different situations." Primrose added.

"If you haven't bring much new ideas, like Tyler did, we probably would have fear 'humans'." Hazel said. "It's possible that we may all die possibly by tomorrow if Hugh and his son arrive. It's better than all of us not knowing you."

(Hazel's Part)

 _If I never knew you_  
 _If I never felt this love_  
 _I would have no inkling of_  
 _How precious life can be_

(Rose's Part)

 _And if I never held you_  
 _I would never have a clue_  
 _How at last I'd find in you_  
 _The missing part of me_

We than heard sounds coming from behind us, only to see Olivia, Mason Jr., Fiver, and Silverweed. And they came towards us.

(Fiver's Part)

 _In this world so full of fear_  
 _Full of rage and lies_

(Blackberry's Part)

 _I can see the truth so clear_  
 _In your eyes_  
 _So dry your eyes_

(Primrose's Part)

 _And We're so grateful to you_  
 _We have lived our whole life through_

(Silverweed's Part)

 _Lost forever_  
 _If I never knew you_

(Mason's Part)

 _I thought our love would be so beautiful_

 _Somehow we made the whole world bright_

 _I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong_  
 _All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night_  
 _But still my heart is singing_  
 _We were right_

Overlapping lyrics:

(Mason's and Rose's Part)

 _If I never knew you_

(Hazel and Primrose's Part)

 _There's no moment we regret_

(Mason's and Rose's Part)

 _If I never knew this love_

(Hazel's, Primrose's, Fiver's, Blackberry's, Silverweed's Part)

 _Since the moment that we met_

(Mason's and Rose's Part)

 _I would have no inkling of_

(Hazel's, Primrose's, Fiver's, Blackberry's, Silverweed's Part)

 _If our time has gone too fast we've lived at last_

(Mason's and Rose's Part)

 _How precious life can be_

* * *

"Hazel. Requesting permission for brief _Owsla_ night patrol around the warren." Bigwig came and requested an order, as the _Owsla_ came behind him.

Hazel nodded. "Granted."

Bigwig turned towards me. "Are you coming along?"

"I'll come. For our family's sake." I looked back towards everyone else. "Our family's sake."

Rose nuzzled me. "Please be careful."

I nodded.

"Everyone else should head back to our burrows, we should have the night's rest." Hazel told everyone else. They went back towards the inner cavers, Primrose stopped and looked back to see if Hazel would come. He just smiled and nodded. She smiled and nodded back at him, before following the rest.

The _Owsla_ took the secret entrance to the outside from the stream. Before I hopped into the water, Hazel stopped me.

"Remember, no matter what happens to us or myself. Everyone would always be here with you. Forever." he said with a warmth smiled, as I always remember him.

I gave him a hug and nuzzle, before following the _Owsla._ After I got out, Hazel followed us until he stopped by the leaves touching the water and watched us leave.

(Hazel's Part)

 _I'm so grateful to you_  
 _I'd have lived my whole life through_

 _Empty as the sky_

(Mason's Part)

 _Never knowing why_

I looked at the water puddles to myself and the rest of the warren all together.

(Together)

 _Lost forever_  
 _If I never knew you_

As their reflections faded, as the ripple of the water spread. I than caught up with the rest of the _Owsla_ for our night patrol.


	12. Seizing The Moment

Chapter 12

The _Owsla_ patrolled only around the down and at least a few feet towards the Nuthanger Farm. Everyone started to feel a bit tired from the night has reached nearly centered below us.

"Alright everyone, I believe there's no danger. We should head back." Bigwig said.

Everyone else started to head back towards the down, except myself was a bit slow. Bigwig turned back towards me seeing myself lagging behind.

"Everything alright lad?" Bigwig asked.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Worried about Hugh and his son?" Bigwig asked as we started to follow the _Owsla_.

"Sort of, I'm also afraid that everyone is willing to stand up for me, will come at a price for protecting me." I explained.

"We're not only trying to protect you, but also this warren." Bigwig added.

"I know that, because it's ideal to protect love ones, but I mean to say that Hugh and Clayton is my problem to deal with. It shouldn't had to include the warren warren." I further explained.

"You're part of us, Mason. We're your family." Bigwig stated.

I smiled.

"Well... your other family too, but.." Bigwig started to stumble.

"I know Bigwig. Thank you." I said.

We than reached towards the down and stopped by the cavern's entrance.

"Bigwig?" I called for him.

"Yes?"

"Do you the saying about 'seizing the moment?'" I asked.

"I don't what you mean." Bigwig answers.

"I mean, when you find a moment and you seized it. Did it ever occurred to you in life?"

"I'm sure everyone has their moments. I mean leaving the _Owsla_ of Sandleford Warren, to join Hazel and the others to find Watership Down." he answered.

"Was it your 'seizing the moment?'"

"Look lad, everyone has their opportunity to 'seize the moment'. I'm sure you have one." Bigwig pointed out.

"I don't know. I always have moments, but I'm not sure it was 'seizing'." I said.

He simply smiled and patted my shoulder. "Whatever you find your 'seizing moment' or not, you had greatest moments that had happened here. Since you arrived."

I smiled and nodded, as we entered the caverns.

* * *

By the time we reached towards the cavern burrows, the _Owsla_ dispersed to their burrows. I was heading to my burrow, where Rose and our children sleep, suddenly I was being stopped from Fiver's cries and moaning nearby. I hurried over to Fiver's burrow and saw Hazel was next to him.

"What is it?" Hazel asked Fiver.

 _Father and son sealed a pact, they too become like us only for revenge. This warren could only be saved by two fathers and two sons._ Fiver visioned and he gasped.

"Are you alright, Fiver?" I asked.

"I'm fine. However, they're on their way here." he feared.

"Hugh and Clayton." I said.

"I'm sure Hugh must have find his way, before and he could do it again." Hazel feared.

"I guess we're going to have to fight them both." I feared.

"We cannot battle an army they possibly could make." Fiver doubted.

"They wouldn't make alliance, only if they were human. At the same time, they'll make themselves even more harder, because they're rabbits." I explained. "I'm sure it couldn't be worst than my first day as a rabbit."

Hazel and Fiver chuckled.

"I still remember to this day, when you came and you were learning too." Fiver added.

"I have learned a lot about Watership Down from this warren." I smiled.

Fiver smiled, as did Hazel.

"I think we should call it the night, before we could move back to our warren from the caverns." Hazel said.

* * *

Fiver laid down and closed his eyes, as he went to sleep. As Hazel, was putting him to sleep, I stayed before I headed back.

"Dad, do you hear a saying called 'seizing the moment?'" I asked.

"Not from being told or heard of." Hazel said.

"How could you answer that question, if someone asked you that?"

Hazel thought for that question, while tapping his foot to the ground, until he stopped.

"I don't believe there's a 'seizing moment' that comes at us immediately." Hazel answered.

"You're saying that it doesn't happen in a instant?" I asked.

"There isn't a 'seizing moment', except we have moments that are constant. Meaning to say that some moments are repeated like the first time or a new moment is a opportunity." he further explained.

"Therefore, we get moments that come and go in life." I added.

"Exactly. We have every moment that is precious and we should not waste it, when it comes to us." Hazel advised.

Ever since I came to Watership Down, I look up to Hazel for advice and/or comfort when I'm done. He still does, even we're in a bad situation we're in now.

"You should get some rest. Hopefully, they won't come anytime soon after we returned back to our burrows." he said.

"Alright, hopefully you get some sleep, Dad. I love you." I smiled and gave him a hug.

"Love you too, son. Goodnight." he smiled back and rubbed his paw on my head.

I hopped back towards my burrow, where I found Rose and our children sleeping. It was a long exhausting day for us and for everyone at our warren. I hopped towards our bed and prayed for guidance, strength, love, and patience. After my prayer, I lie down next to my mate and I fallen asleep next to them.

"I promise I'll protect you three and everyone who lived here." I promised in a whisper.


	13. Staring At The Sun

Chapter 13

As I fall asleep, I woke up to find myself in empty, meadow field. I first thought that I was at the meadow, when I first passed. However, when I got up to the hills, I could see nothing, but an ocean.

"Hello Mason." a voice I heard.

I turned around to see my mother, father, and Alice were standing behind. Never thought I was going to see them again, I hurried towards them and the four of us embraced with a family hug.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"We wanted to see you and how are you doing." Mom answered.

"I'm doing okay, Hugh raided our warren, but everyone managed to survive and nearly lost Hazel." I said.

"It's important to see you that Hugh and Clayton are nearly close to your warren." Dad added.

Shocked, however, I knew what me and the whole warren has to do, if they're being raided. Defend.

"Alright, enough about Hugh and Clayton! How's your life?" Alice asked, as she wanted to change the subject.

"I have wife and we have a daughter and a son. I only wish you three could see them now, but they're growing so fast." I answered.

"You two should be proud, what you and Rose have done." Mom commended.

"You need to be ready to head back. You have a big day tomorrow." Dad said.

"I just saw you all, I not even sure I would be able to see you again." I doubted.

"Mason, we're always with you. Also, it won't be the last when I see you." Mom said.

I decided to gave them a last family, as I closed my eyes.

* * *

When I woke up, I found out I was hugging Rose and our kittens. It was nice to have a family dream, rather having constant nightmares. However, since I got up early, I decided to check in the warren, before going on patrol. As they were still asleep, I gave my mate and children a kiss. They slightly nudged, with a smile knowing that I was still with them, before I left the burrow.

As I was heading towards our inner warren, I passed through Tyler and Gilia's burrow, where I noticed Tyler and Gilia up.

"Good morning all." I greeted with a smile.

They turned to see me and gasped with surprise.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Good morning Mason, you don't apologize." Tyler said, as Gilia nodded.

"You slept alright?" she asked.

"I did, I never got the chance to ask about your guys trip to London, because of what happened yesterday." I said.

"It was great! I wish you, your family, and everyone would been there." Tyler said.

"Before we were chased by Clayton, we walked around the Hyde Park. It was nearly all green, it would be better, if we spotted other rabbits or a warren." Gilia said.

I looked and saw that Archer and Stafford started to wake, as they saw the three of us were up.

"Good morning everyone." the young bucks said.

"Good morning." the three of us said.

"How's the London?" I asked.

"It was wonderful, we saw tall 'man-built' buildings, that Father pointed out the Big Ben, London Bridge, and Westminster Abbey." Archer said.

"Me and Archer saw a chair that we started to play as _El-Ahrairah_ and _Prince Rainbow_." Stafford said.

"Role-playing." I said.

"What's role-playing, Father?" Archer asked.

"Role-playing is acting out to pretend to be someone." Tyler explained to his son.

Archer and Stafford understood.

"What else did you do?" I asked.

"We rode a 'Ferris Wheel' and saw _Frith_." Stafford added.

"The view is beautiful that you could be able to see _Frith_ in plain sight." Gilia added.

"We could even see the whole world of London, a lot better than from the movie _Mary Poppins_." Tyler recalled.

"How's the food?" I asked.

"Their foods taste bit different flavors." Archer answered.

"We went to the a 'Hard Rock Cafe', where Father sang a song." Stafford added.

"You sang inside the restaurant?" I was surprised.

"A classic, _Sweet Child Of Mine_ by Guns N' Roses, was being played on the radio." Tyler said.

"He got captivated quite an audience, too." Gilia added.

I chuckled. "We probably need to have a music night to cheer everyone else up, after what had happened." I suggested.

"I don't see why not, if it's over or not." Tyler agreed.

"Well, I can't keep waiting. I need to be prepared for _Owsla_ patrol, hopefully the _flayrah_ is no longer being smelled, as pesticides." I hopped.

"I'll be right behind." Tyler said. "And thank you, again for yesterday."

Gilia, Archer, and Stafford also thanked.

"I'm sure you four had a wonderful experience and you shouldn't take it for granted, even if something happened to our warren or not." I stated.

"Don't be ridiculous, Mason. It's our home too and we would always be there, like you have done." Tyler said.

I nodded and left the burrow.

* * *

As I went through our warren, I inspected of damages and/or any smell of pesticides or chemicals, that still have the after smell.

 _It seemed clean, probably around late morning the smell would be gone_. I said to myself.

I than exited through the warren's entrance and found Hazel watching the sunrise and I heard him speaking, turning out to be prayers.

"Hazel?"

He bowed his head and he still continued. I waited until he was done, rose his head, and turned around.

"Oh, Mason." he said.

"I never seen you that up early, than before." I said.

"Such as yourself, it's never a bad idea to watch _Frith_ rises for a new day." Hazel said with a smile, as I smiled back.

"I heard you pray, when I got out here. Something in your mind?" I asked.

His smile faded. "It's only for our warren's safety. I'm sure we're being hunted by man, because Hugh started."

"I'm sure everyone hunts, but spraying pesticides at a warren is another story. I don't think Hugh would influence anyone else, except his son of course." I said.

He nodded. "I had to pray for our protection. However, I do know, if the _Black Rabbit_ comes, as Hugh and Clayton come back again, he might take everyone with us."

"Sometimes, there's different possibilities of the outcome. However, death could sometimes be preventable or unpreventable." I stated.

"Of course, I'm willing to give up my life, before the warren would lose theirs. I'm simply afraid and worry of losing the loved ones in my life." Hazel worried.

" _I don't want to have lived in vain like most people. I want to be useful or bring enjoyment to all people, even those I've never met. I want to go on living even after my death!_ " I quoted.

"I never heard of a quote like that, who said it?" Hazel asked.

"Anne Frank." I answered.

"Who is she?" he asked.

"She was a young teenager, who lived in Holland at Amsterdam, that is in the Netherlands. She lived in hiding when she was thirteen, with her family and close friends during the Second World War. She kept a diary and wrote about her daily life in hiding, as well as dreams, thoughts, and feelings that kept her spirits alive, until her death."

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"Her, her family, and their close friends were arrested by the secret police and sent them to concentration camps. Only her father, survived."

"She still kept her faith and dreams, I presume." Hazel was curious.

"She did." I said. "It reminds of me of you, when you think about it. I'm sure you had dreams of having a wonderful family, finding a safe warren, and of course having faith."

He smiled. "I remember Primrose compared me to Campion, back when he was still serving in _Efrafa_."

"What did you think?" I asked.

"I only told her, ' _Frith_ created us in his image, however we make ourselves who we are.'" he said.

"I guess we're all under 'free will' to make ourselves who we're in the inside, as we should trust in our faith." I said.

"You're right." Hazel said. We looked back and the skies began to turn blue.

"You should be ready to go out for a patrol, hopefully we could talk more." he said.

I started to head back in, but I stopped. "You know. We should try to do it every often."

"Do what?" he asked.

"The both of us go on our small sight seeing of the morning, before everyone wakes up or during the day. I really enjoy talking with you." I said.

"That would be wonderful. Hopefully, of course, when Hugh and Clayton, are no longer our threat." he smiled.

I smiled back and headed back inside. Before meeting up with the _Owsla_ , I turned back to see Hazel was still watching the morning sun. Only hoping that this new day could help clean up what had happened yesterday or be in a surprise that Hugh and Clayton would come back like in Fiver's vision and terrorize our warren.


	14. Doubts and A Successful Raid

Chapter 14

Hugh and Clayton had arrived over at Ecchinswell's village. Despite of them being rabbits, they kept to a low profile because of their crime.

"At least we arrived back at Ecchinswell, it'll probably be a lot better if we're still human." Clayton complained.

"Oh do shut up, son. It's better that we kept our real faces hidden. Besides, it's beneficial for us to keep ourselves undercover." Hugh said.

"Don't forget, Father, we have been chased by badgers, foxes, and other predator animals." Clayton added.

"The more we chat and complained, the less closer we'll get to Watership Down." Hugh stated.

Clayton nodded and slipped quietly into town. Only a few people were out and about their daily lives. Clayton wanted to stop, so he could relax his feet by newspapers and ads were posted on a post-board. He stepped back to get a better view and saw wanted ads. He kept seeing the same ads that were about the search and found of his father. He than spotted a latest wanted ad.

" _Wanted: A family of four - Responsible of spraying pesticides at the downs_ " Clayton read. He started to think and remember seeing the family of four back in London. However, he still does remember that his father was responsible, but an idea popped into his head.

"Clayton! Why are standing there for?!" Hugh shouted.

Clayton hurried to his father and continued on their journey.

"I saw the wanted ads." Clayton said.

"About myself obviously." Hugh wasn't surprised.

"Yes, but I saw another wanted that regarded to the same thing you did." Clayton added.

Hugh thought it was clear that he was being persuaded, but he waited his questions and thoughts, until they managed to arrive at the opened and closed fields near the downs.

"Now, what are you trying to comply?" Hugh questioned his son.

"Well, I saw a wanted ad of family of four, involving spraying pesticides like you did." Clayton explained. "They may think four other people were involve with it, as well."

"That's absolute poppycock! I was responsible." Hugh exclaimed.

"Yes, but I thought hard and I presumed that it could the family of four, I saw yesterday at Hyde Park in London." his son recalled.

"You mean that Tyler?!"

"Yes, and his wife or mate in that matter, with two of their sons." Clayton further explained. "I was thinking we could just captured the four and bring them back to Scotland's Yard and have them arrested, as we killed off the rest of the warren."

"No, I wanted everyone in that warren cease to be exist. I'm willing to finish the job I have started! And I don't want anymore new plans or suggestions, do I make myself clear?" Hugh raised his voice.

"Yes Father." Clayton submitted.

"Good. One day you'll understand that revenge, you'll just have to do away with someone or them." Hugh stated. He than journeyed off to the fields. Clayton sighed because of the weariness and started to doubt.

"How do I always get myself into these things?" he asked himself. "I'm still willing to stand for my father. However, I should just leave."

"No!" he shouted. "I need to stand by my father, since he has been looking after me. I'm willing to do anything to help him and I still want my desire of revenge against Tyler and especially Mason."

* * *

The _Owsla_ were on the move to fetch some _flayrah_ back at the farm, hopefully to see if pesticides are gone.

"Hopping the _flayrah_ is clean from the pesticides, I'm all stuffed from apples for one day after another." I said.

"I'm sure. If not, we may need another solution to get some them, because I think everyone is worn out of apples." Tyler said.

When we got to the farm, not a dog or cat were in sight, including the farmer. We even came to notice that the vehicle wasn't here.

"You think they went to town?" Tyler asked.

"Possibly." I said.

"At least the _flayrah_ is unguarded and we could dig under and grab some." Dandelion said and he was about to go for it, but stopped by Bigwig.

"Hold off. We don't know if what Mason and Tyler called them, 'pesticides' are still in them." Bigwig warned us.

"We can't just go back to eating apples." Hawkbit protested.

"How about at least one of us could sniff them and then we could give it a test?" I suggested.

"It's a risk, if those 'pesticides' are still in them, you'll get yourself and maybe everyone else sick." Bigwig feared.

"Then I'll do it. For the warren." I volunteered.

"Me too. I can't let you do this alone." Tyler volunteered as well.

Bigwig sighed and blanked his eyes. "Be careful, just get in there to test, if it's good, we'll come. If not, come straight back out of there."

* * *

Me and Tyler nodded and hopped towards the fence and started digging. We than made it underground. I started to hum to a song quietly, but I was than over heard from Tyler.

"Still trying to hum for _Take My Breath Away_?" Tyler asked.

I started to laugh. "No, but for another song by George Strait, called _Write This Down_."

"You think they would come back?" Tyler asked.

"I'm sure. I even talked with Hazel this morning and he seemed to be prepared for them." I said. "What about Hawkbit?"

"Dad seems worried and he's willing to give up his life for the sake of this warren, even for my brothers and the rest of my family." Tyler added.

"We got two patriots and they're our fathers." I stated.

"I'm sure everyone is a patriot to this warren." Tyler added.

"We'll see how it goes, when they returned. I'll have to fight them because it's my fault." I blamed myself.

"You can't blame yourself. You saved my life when we first met, and I'm willing to save your life again. We're in this together, if you have to battle them both, I'll join you." he pleged.

I smiled. "Thank you. I guess we're meant to be brothers."

"Since you looked after me when got lost from our _Owsla_ , I looked up to you as a big brother." Tyler said.

"It's nice to have a brother older and younger, no matter how they're you." I added.

As we manged to dig the top of the roots, we made a hole that we could hop out.

"Well... here it goes." I said.

We hopped out of the hole and saw the _flayrah_ was still in good shape. I started to sniff a carrot and the carrot smelled fresh.

"The carrot smells good, like they're brand new." I said.

Tyler sniffed a turnip and a cabbage. "They're smelt new. We should take them and probably wash them with water, just to be sure that the pesticides are out of them."

"Never a bad idea. We'll just have to fill a leaf with water and pour it on the vegetables." I said.

Tyler nodded. I hurried back towards the fence and waved towards the _Owsla_ to have them to come.

"Alright, it seems good. Let's move in." Bigwig ordered the _Owsla_.

Tyler started taking the _flayrah_ from the ground, as I grabbed and placed them into the fence, so the _Owsla_ could start grabbing them.

"Keehaaaarrrr!" We heard Kehaar's soaring above us and landed at the garden. "Need Kehaar's help?"

Tyler grabbed some cabbage leaves and a turnip, and gave them to Kehaar, as he opened his peak and closed them, when he got the _flayrah_.

"Alright, I think that should be enough." Bigwig cued us.

"Take them by the brook, we need to wash them." Tyler said.

"Why there?" Hawkbit asked.

"We'll clean them." Tyler answered.

* * *

When we got to the brook, I grabbed a leaf, filled it with some water and poured at each _flayrah_ one at a time, as we started to clean them with our paws.

"Like washing dishes all over again." I recalled, when I used to wash dishes after my family's meal.

"Although we don't have soap, but it's better than nothing." Tyler said.

"So... what's the point of this anyway?" Strawberry asked.

"To make sure the pesticides are removed." I answered.

"I thought they were gone from you two smelling it." Bigwig said.

"They're. However, we're just cleaning them, just to sure. Better than safe, than sorry." Tyler added.

"I'm sure everyone is moved back to our own burrows by now." Bigwig added.

"I prefer to sleep on soft things or a soft bed, rather than sleeping on hard rocks." I said.

"I thought you went to camping a lot and you loved sleeping on the ground." Tyler thought.

"I did, with blankets, a sleeping bag, and a air mattress to top them off." I added.

"What's a air mattress?" Bigwig asked.

"A mattress that is filled up with air. Normally used for camping or sometimes sleeping on the floor." Tyler explained.

"More man made things. I probably would just need to asking what it is or my head would be dizzy." Hawkbit said.

We all started to laugh for a good joke. After we finished cleaning, we grabbed each _flayrah_ one at a time and store them for later use. We than went back to our warren after storing the _flayrah_ away and joined outside with the others to _silflay_ for the late morning.


	15. Feast of Survival

Chapter 15

After hours of _silflaying_ , we went back inside and I decided to went towards my family's mausoleum. The pictures were still hanging on the dirtied walls, as I looked down and saw rabbits' names engraved there: Sage's, and the late Captains Holly's and Broom's. They ended up stop running from their elderly age, if only they have been in this kind of crisis, they would be more clever from experience. However, it doesn't stop that death could come to us anytime, young or old. I heard someone was hopping close and entered the burrow.

"Still miss them?" Bigwig asked.

"I even had a dream that they were there." I said. "Do you miss your family?"

"I do, but I know they're with _Frith_. Were you and your family thinking doing something special, when you reach your age." he asked.

"When me and Alice grow up as adults, they were thinking about us joining them on a long road trip back in the States. Only to know each other better as adults." I said.

"That would have been great." he said.

"Any plans for yourself?" I asked.

He looked down and was in silence. I felt something happened to his family.

"I was on my own when my family arrived in Sandleford Warren. I was too dedicated to train myself to join the _Owsla_ and someday become captain." he said. "I never had much time to be with my family. I took much for granted, until I joined Hazel and the rest to Watership Down."

"You have a family now, with your mate and your children, as well everyone else here." I said.

"Your right. It's unusual for me that is to know someone, who cares deeply for their family, except Hazel for his brother." he added.

"Since you do have a family, do you still take for granted?" I asked.

"No. Never again." he proudly said.

"That's good." I said.

We than saw Tyler coming in. "You guys coming, we're about to have a feast." Then me and Bigwig looked each other.

"I suppose the _flayrah_ we may have caught is our supper." I guessed.

He smiled. "I guarantee."

We than left the burrow, as I stop to look back to see the family pictures of smiles. I smiled back and joined Bigwig and Tyler.

* * *

When we got to the Honeycomb, the _flayrah_ was waiting to be feasted on. I saw everyone else chanting along with other bucks and does, as the kittens were playing _Tail-Tag_. It started to feel like we're back at the old Honeycomb again, before Hugh came here and nearly took it away from us. I joined in with Rose, alongside Tyler and Gilia.

"A special occasion?" I asked.

"I heard my father was going to make a short speech, about what had happened yesterday." Gilia answered.

"Hopefully, it would bring a cheer, because it did took a toll of all of us from this experience." Rose hoped.

"I'm sure. I always think of Hazel, as a fluent speaker. I'm sure he'll bring back our momentum from yesterday." I encouraged.

Hazel stood on the rock, that it was almost like pedestal, and cleared his throat.

"I understood, we're under attack yesterday, from a man named 'Hugh'. Miraculously, no was hurt and none of us were taken by the _Black Rabbit_. As we moved back to our warren from the caverns, this feast will be from our survival and able to carry on. Now we're going to observe in a moment of silence, as we say thanks to _Frith_ for watching over us and protecting us, as he always have."

The rabbits bowed their heads and closed their eyes. I looked at my cross necklace and held it tight, as I said a prayer to God for thanking Him for blessing me with a big wonderful families, my mate, our children, Hazel and the rest of the warren, protecting us from Hugh, and also help us to forgive Hugh and Clayton. Soon after we had our moment of silence, we started to feast on the _flayrah_.

Kehaar brought two fishes from the big water. I thought about asking for a bite, but I remember when I tried. Olivia, Mason Jr., even Archer and Stafford couldn't help to look at the fishes.

"Kehaar eats fish to grow strong. You 'baby chicks' could try some." Kehaar offered.

"We'll try." Mason Jr. and Olivia volunteered.

Archer and Stafford were unsure, until they were persuaded by Mason Jr. and Olivia to give it a try. Everyone started to give their attention to our's and Tyler's and Gilia's sons, were about to taste a bite of fish. Mason Jr. was the first to try, as Olivia, Archer and Stafford tried. They chewed on it's meat and skin, until they made funny faces that they had to spit it out.

"Why does the fish taste like poison?" Archer questioned.

"They were from the ocean waters. It has the salt taste." Tyler explained to his son.

After they hurried back towards the _flayrah_ , the salt taste faded away.

"Why did you let us eat some parts of the fish?" Olivia asked me.

"Since I had a taste while I was here, it was some what suiting for you kids to try them out and see." I said.

"Get him!" Olivia said to Mason Jr., as they charged towards me and knocked me. As everyone started to laugh.

"Well let's say you children could also try some fish, since I had some when I was human." Tyler tried to persuade to his sons.

Archer and Stafford were started to pounce on their father.

"I guess I better go." Tyler said and started to flee, as his sons started to charge at him and pounced on him. Everyone else laughed more harder, as me and Tyler laughed from our children eating some of the fish.

"And there's happiness and laughter comes back to Watership Down." Hazel stated, as he laughed with the rest of the warren.

* * *

Afterwards, we started a _Bob-Stone_ game only to surpass, Dandelion, because he was the "Champion of _Bob-Stones_ " of Watership Down. Unfortunately, me and Tyler didn't last long, because, we both got lost to Bigwig and Hawkbit respectively. As we watched the game progress, I came to notice that Hazel left the warren and I decided to follow. As before I got outside, I saw Hazel was still on guard and watching the night sky. Tyler came up to me, only after he noticed that I left.

"Why did you leave? To ashamed to admit your defeat against Bigwig?" Tyler joked.

I was inwardly focus on Hazel.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"I kept seeing Hazel isolating himself. Maybe because of what happened yesterday and he's willing to keep the warren safe." I told him.

Tyler looked back at him. "He wasn't the same rabbit he was after his laugh."

I decided to see if Hazel was alright, however when I got to his side, he than looked down hill.

"Dad? Are you alright?" I asked.

He turned his head and noticed that I was next to him.

"I have to keep on watch on the down. It's better someone has to." he said.

"It's some what cold. You should come inside and I'm sure Primrose is worried." I said.

"I understand, but I can't let history repeat itself from yesterday." he was committed.

I knew when he started to grew bit older, the more serious he would do whatever it means necessary to defend the warren. "The only way to defend the warren is being together."

"What if something happens and the warren is wiped out?" he questioned.

I became silent and didn't have the answer to the question.

"Son, I'm sorry. It's-"

"You're worried. A leader worries like everyone else." I said.

"I'm trying to make a change for the sake our warren protective. I'm willing to put myself on the line if something happens to everyone." he said.

"Dad, it's important that everyone works together as a team and everyone functions equally together. For instance: Fiver warns about the future or a warning if something would happen, Bigwig and his _Owsla_ are willing to stand by and protect this warren, along with everyone else." I conveyed.

"You're right, Son. You're right." he lightly smiled.

Tyler listened to the whole conversation and left to join back into the party.

* * *

As we watched the stars, I looked at the bracelet I still wore, as long as I can remember.

"Something wrong, son?" Hazel asked.

"Do you think I could control my feelings and emotions?" I asked.

He was shocked to hear what I said. "Of course, why did you ask that kind of a question?"

"Ever since I was little, I would hardly understand my own emotions and feelings on certain things." I said.

"Everyone should always have a say when they like to be treated a certain way or do a certain way." he said.

"When I was younger, it was more difficult to communicate with others, about my true feelings. The way I think or what to say. I feel like memories would come back to hunt me, even until the day that I die." I added.

"You still have a voice. You help ever since you came here, even grow and become smart." he praised.

I smiled. "Are you going back inside?"

"I suppose. It's better to be with loved ones you loved." Hazel smiled.

I nodded. We than head back inside the warren.


	16. The Arrest of Tyler Damien

Chapter 16

After the party was over, we'll went to sleep. I was in my burrow sleeping next to my mate, as the children were with the rest of the other kittens in another burrow. I was awoken from a shake and I opened my eyes to see it was Tyler.

"Tyler? What are you doing up so late in the middle of the night?" I asked.

"I was going to ask, if I could burrow your necklace again." Tyler asked for permission.

"You taking your family to London, again?" I questioned.

"I'm, because since Gilia saw the park she wanted to visit the park and return home." he explained.

I decided to let him, as I took off my necklace and hand it to him. Tyler smiled.

"Thank you." he thanked as he started to leave the burrow.

"Tyler?"

He stopped and looked back towards me.

"Please be careful. Something happens, please return immediately." I said.

"Why are you so worried? You shouldn't have to worry about me." Tyler said.

"Tyler since you told me about encountering with Clayton, I fear that they'll be returning here. If Clayton or even Hugh in that matter spotted you and/or family that will be the end of you guys."

"I don't see why you trying to be so protective, if you can just trust me." Tyler argued.

"I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" I exclaimed.

Tyler shook, as Rose started to wake up.

"Mason, what's going on?" she asked.

"It's nothing. Just go back to sleep." I told her and she went back to sleep in her bed.

"I'm sorry Tyler. I have been worrying everyone, especially Hazel after what had happened."

Tyler's mad expression ceased. "What happened to him?"

"When we got everyone out from the pesticides, we found out that Patch was missing. Hazel and I decided to look for him, only to find him with Fiver. As we got them out, Fiver realized Hazel wasn't behind me. I told him, I was going to look for, as Fiver and Patch escaped. I then soon find Hazel nearly unconscious from near chemical poisoning." I told Tyler.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"I grabbed him and headed towards where the pesticides were sprayed and I dug a hole that the both of us were able to escape. He was later of course revived, but since after you being captured and Hazel nearly killed, I had to look after the both of you." I reasoned Tyler, as I told him.

"It's okay Mason. I'm sorry if I was rough." Tyler apologized.

"Me too." I apologized and we gave each other a hug.

"We'll be back soon if something happens." he smiled and left the burrow.

"Stay safe." I said and I returned back to Rose and went back to sleep.

* * *

In the mid-late morning, Tyler and his family headed out for London, as humans, and arrived before the late morning. When they arrived at Hyde Park, hardly any pedestrian were at sight. Archer and Stafford went along about playing, as Tyler and Gilia watched clear skies behind the trees.

"It sure does look beautiful." Gilia said.

"It sure is." Tyler said.

"Do you think Hugh and Clayton would come back?" she asked.

"I believe so. However, it would normally take days, before they reach towards Watership Down on foot." Tyler added.

Tyler grabbed his Zune HD and played Bonnie Tyler's _Total Eclipse of the Heart_ and started to lip sync the song. She couldn't help giggle until she pulled him down onto the grass and simply listened to the music while watching the skies become more blue and the sun brighter.

As they decided prepare to leave from the park, their sons came back to them, feeling frightened.

"What's wrong you two, got lost in the park?" Tyler said, while he and Gilia warmly smiled.

"There are men in outfits were trying to take us." Archer cried.

He and Gilia became credulous. "Can't be Hugh and/or Tyler's followers?" Gilia feared.

"Let's just leave the park and hurry back to the down, immediately." Tyler suggested.

They started to follow the path, where they followed when they arrived. As they arrive where they came in, three constables were on guard and blocked the exit. The family tried quickly turn back, only to be surrounded by other constables.

"You all are under arrest for suspension of trespassing and endangering wildlife from pesticides." an constable announced.

Archer and Stafford were pulled to aside, as Gilia and Tyler were put in handcuffs, separated, and escorted into a police vehicle, before being driven off.

* * *

An hour later, Tyler was taken into a room, where he was seated on a chair and in front of him is a table and another chair. A door opens with two men entering the room and one of them sat on the empty chair.

"Good morning." the man gently greeted. However, Tyler remained silent.

"I understand this must be difficult to be in a situation that we had to arrest you." the man said.

"I don't even understand why you arrested me and my family." Tyler said.

"A witness reported that a family at the downs and possibly spreading pesticides." the man said.

"You're wrong! My family or myself would never do such a thing to those rabbits! I had rescued a doe when I was young in orphanage back in New York!" Tyler proclaimed his family's and himself innocent. The second man punched him in the face that resulted a black eye.

"George, why did you have to do that?!" the first man shouted.

"We need to get information out of him." the other man said.

As Tyler tried to blank his eye, he felt a sting of pain. "Where's my wife and sons?"

"They're alright. However, I need you answer me first, before reuniting with your family." the first man said.

"I told you once and I'll not say it again... WE'RE ARE INNOCENT! My family came back from visiting London and decided to go for a walk around the downs, where we smelled pesticides. Maybe you ask Hugh about it, not ourselves." Tyler stated.

The first man was surprised of hearing Hugh's name and he took off his hat. "You know who I'm lad?"

Tyler shook his head.

"I was a constable investigating about the death of a American boy's family and had to come across with Hugh's name." the man said.

"You're Constable John, aren't you? I even heard on a radio that Mason was framed for the murder of his own family." Tyler said.

"I'm John. However, no longer Constable, but a detective. After Hugh's arrest we dropped the charges on the boy." John said.

"I could prove that it was Hugh. Hugh was selling pesticides to kill off animals and I could guarantee that he used his equipment to spray all over the English Country hills." Tyler added.

"Sir, you can't possibly go with that man's story, we couldn't be able to find Hugh, after his escape." George protested.

"He appears to be sincere and we'll have to drop the charges of him and his family, because of a misunderstanding." John spoke to his private. He than wrote up the report and cleared Tyler's and his family's names.

"Your family is safe in the waiting room and you'll be escorted there." Detective John said.

Tyler nodded, as his hands were free from the steel cuffs that tightened around them. Constable George stood Tyler up and began escorting him.

"Son?" Detective John stopped Tyler and Constable George.

"Have you by any chance seen Mason Smith?" Detective John asked, as he still wonders about the missing child.

Tyler was calm and deep down he wanted to ensure the detective that Mason was safe, but he was fearful of giving the location where he is and also for his own's family's and the warren's sake.

"No sir, I do not. I'm sure he's old enough to be on his feet and living in his daily life. I don't you would have to worry about him." Tyler assured.

Detective John nodded. "Do you need a ride or a cab?"

"No, thank you. Our family could take care ourselves from here." Tyler assured.

"And do you want us to take a look at your eye, before you leave?" Detective John then asked about the black eye Tyler was given.

Tyler smiled and shook his head, as he had to turn down the generous offer to help. "Thank you, but it won't be necessary and I forgive the both of you. Also, I doubt you'll be able to find Hugh and Clayton. I'm sure they're probably gone by."

After the constable escorted Tyler out of the room, Detective John sighed as he looked at the once was picture of young Mason Smith. He than felt that he was given a comforted shoulder pat, as he smiled.

"If you're alright, I suppose we won't have to worry about you. However, I'll still do whatever it takes to bring Hugh into justice." at the same time, he was still determined to recapture Hugh for his crime.

* * *

Gilia and her sons waited in the waiting room anxiously for Tyler. A double door opened up and saw Tyler escorted by a constable, before the constable re-entered the double doors.

"Tyler!" she hurried to her mate's side and embraced him. "Thank _Frith_ , you're alright!"

He smiled and she noticed his right eye. "What happened to you?"

"It's nothing. I just got received a right hook and I'm sure Blackberry knows what to do with that kind of injury." he whispered.

Their sons came and hugged their father. "I thought we lost you."

"I believe we should head back home." Gilia suggested.

"Now, home is a wonderful word to here." Tyler agreed, as Gilia chuckled.

The family exited out of the police station, hailed a cab, and started to head back for home.


	17. Threat is Imitate

Chapter 17

I was sitting outside of our warren, on guard waiting for Tyler and his family, as well for any potential threat. At the same time, I couldn't help to see the clouds started to cover the blue skies. I than saw Hazel, Fiver, and Hawkbit came out of the warren.

"Good morning Mason." they greeted.

"Good morning all." I greeted back. "Fall is here."

They looked around to see the clouds began to darken and the leaves started to fall.

"It is." Fiver smiled.

"Have you seen Tyler anywhere, I can't seem to find him." Hawkbit wondered.

"Or Gilia." Hazel added.

"Tyler wanted to take Gilia and their sons to Hyde Park in London, but they said they should be back anytime soon... by now." I answered.

"Oh, that boy taking his mate and kittens into the human world. Ever since he visited back to 'man', he wanted to teach his family about his world." Hawkbit shook his head and said.

"It's not always a bad idea to teach them new ideas." Fiver told Hawkbit.

"I suppose." Hawkbit agreed.

"Do you ever thought about going back to your world?" Hazel asked.

"Not that I know of. Meaning return back to my home state and return to my remaining relatives?" I asked.

"You could say." Hazel answered.

I never thought of returning home, but ever since my family has been murdered, Watership Down was considered my only home. I looked into my necklace and only use for small amount of occasions. However, I remained determined to live at Watership Down, where I belong without being bullied or being put down.

* * *

I looked back down towards the trees and saw Tyler and his family coming towards the down.

"They're here!" I shouted.

Hazel, Fiver, and Hawkbit looked to see them coming up the hill. After Tyler and his family made it to the top, I hand him my necklace and he turned himself and his family back into rabbits. When they're fully transformed, I noticed that something was wrong.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I was arrested." Tyler answered.

"By whom, son?" Hawkbit asked.

"The constables." his son answered.

"Who are they?" Fiver asked.

"They're British officers or police. They arrested Gilia, our sons, and myself, because they thought we're responsible of spraying pesticides at the hills." Tyler added.

"That's outrageous!" Hawkbit protested.

"There's no way you could guys could have done it!" I added.

"I know. However, when I was interrogated, they told me why I was being arrested and I had to protect Gilia and our sons from being framed. I told them again that we've nothing to do with it and said it was Hugh." Tyler added.

Hawkbit couldn't help, but notice his son's black eye. "Someone did this you, didn't they?"

"Yes, it was one of the constables. However, I had to let it go, because I have to forgive, after freeing us." Tyler assured.

"How could you let someone go, after someone done this to you, son." Hawkbit said.

"Why don't you get some rest and I'm sure Blackberry would know what to do with your eye." Hazel suggested.

Fiver, along with Tyler and his sons went back to warren, as Gilia stayed behind.

"Gilia, something wrong?" Hazel asked his daughter.

She was slightly shaken from the experience she had the constables.

"They didn't hurt you did?" Hazel became concerned.

She nodded her head for a no. "They haven't. They kept us in a chamber called, 'waiting room'."

"Basically, you were just waiting for Tyler to be released." I presumed.

"Yes. It was frightening to see humans being arrested for something." she recalled.

"I understand. Seeing police arresting criminals and seeing the first hand experience." I said.

"At least either of you and everybody, will never have to go through it. And for Tyler wouldn't have to go through it again." Hazel comforted his daughter.

"I'll make sure they'll pay for what they have done to my son." Hawkbit grew anger inside.

"Hawkbit, it's not entirely their fault. It was misunderstanding and we know that Hugh is responsible." I said.

"Either way, I'll join by your side Hazel to fight off against Hugh and his son Clayton." Hawkbit decided.

"Now wait a minute, Hawkbit!" Hazel exclaimed.

"I can't just let you fight alone, however after what happened to Tyler, I'll see justice is being done." Hawkbit determined.

Hazel nodded.

"Than let me and Tyler fight alongside you." I said.

They looked at me, as I wanted to put myself on the line and I'm sure Tyler would want to.

"You need to stay out of it, on this one Son." Hazel said.

"Dad, I can't just let you fight off alone, especially as for you Hawkbit." I protested.

"I understand Son. However, it'll be up to me and Hawkbit be able to protect you and Tyler from harm, along with everyone else in the warren." Hazel smiled. He and Hawkbit went back inside the warren. I was still constantly worry that they won't stand a chance.

"Don't worry, Mason. We're all in this together." Gilia cheered me up.

I nodded and we followed Hazel and Hawkbit back into the warren.

* * *

Me and Gilia went to find Tyler, until we arrived back at Tyler's burrow. Blackberry was giving Tyler a leaf filled with water and herbs to heal his black eye. Gilia went to her mate's side.

"Will he be alright, Aunt Blackberry?" Gilia asked.

"He will be my dear. He's just need a little rest and he'll be better in no time." Blackberry assured.

Gilia let out a sigh of relief and watched Tyler starting to sleep and joined him in his sleep. Blackberry and I then left the burrow.

"Something on your mind, dear?" Blackberry asked.

"I'm worried about Hazel and Hawkbit. They said they would fight against Hugh and Clayton for me and Tyler. I fear they won't last." I feared.

"I know what you mean. However, they're very protective. As Hazel fighting for his brother, Primrose, his children; including you, and the warren. For Hawkbit, I could say the same." she said.

"I have to make up for what everyone has done for me." I said.

"You have and you will. Only you could make things right." she said.

"I know that Tyler is not going to like what his father is going to do." I added.

"Just let him rest and you'll tell him, when he wakes up." Blackberry smiled and hopped away.

The only way that we have to end Hugh's and Clayton's terror, was to have me and Tyler fight them both to solve our own problems since the beginning.


	18. For Goonies, Good Enough

Chapter 18

In the night, Hugh and Clayton were asleep around the bushes to keep themselves hidden. Hugh woke up and saw the tree that was residing at the top of the hill. He's beginning to realize that it was the warren, he was at.

"Finally. Now I could get rid of Mason and his warren of rabbits." Hugh said.

He went over to his son and shook him.

"Clayton, we're here." he said. Clayton woke up and looked at the down. "If we finished we have started, we would make sure Mason won't be able to live."

"Father, do you think we should let them go?" Clayton questions his father.

Hugh turned back to his son. "What?!"

"I mean... we have been going after them for a while, since Tyler clawed at me. I prefer to go back to our old ways, rather doing this way." Clayton explained.

Hugh than hopped towards his son and grabbed him by the neck with his claw. "You're not going to back down?! After what we have been through!"

"Father, I just wanted to be a normal bully like I was before, besides murdering a warren of rabbits is beyond what I do. Also, how could you be so sure they're alive, they may be dead." Clayton persuaded.

"THAT'S NOT ENOUGH! I'LL MAKE DAMN SURE THAT I'LL COMPLETE WHAT I HAVE STARTED, WE'RE STRONGER RABBITS! DO YOU WANT TO JOIN THEM IN DEATH?!"

"Umm... um... no." Clayton frightened.

Hugh nodded his head. "Now let's finish this off."

They started to head towards the down to finish their deeds.

* * *

I was hopping on my way to the burrow to call the night early. Before I go further, I passed by Tyler's burrow and saw that he's awake. He was watching his sons play _Tail-Tag_ before they get tired and they could sleep.

"Tyler?"

He looked at the entrance of his burrow and saw me.

"Mason." he said.

"Hello Uncle Mason." Archer and Stafford greeted, before resuming their game.

"You heard about what your father would do?" I asked if he knew.

Tyler shook his head to say that he knows.

"I just want the fight and war to be over." Tyler sighed.

"Me too, however we need to stop Hugh and Clayton before destroying the warren." I said.

"You're right." he nodded.

"I tried to join the fight, even I heard Bigwig wanted to join, but Hazel and Hawkbit were determined that this would be their fight." I said.

"I know they may not last and I'm not even sure how strong Hugh and Clayton could be." Tyler added.

"I'll have to stop them. This was my doing and I brought everyone involved with this. It should be me and them." I said.

"And leave me out of the action?" Tyler smirked.

"Because you're hurt and you have been through enough of today." I reasoned.

"Come on, that black eye was nothing, than being run over by taxi cab and turned into a rabbit." he chuckled.

"Anyway, how's your eye?" I asked.

"The swelling is going away, but sore, however feeling better than before." Tyler smiled.

"That's good." I said.

"You're calling early?" he asked.

"Most likely, I don't even know that they would arrive here. I'm sure they'll probably got lost and had to be sidetracked by a weasel or a fox." I joked.

Tyler chuckled. "However, if Hugh knew his way here, I'm sure he'll be smart enough to take the same way he took before."

We than heard gasping, as someone was hurrying towards our way. We than saw Dandelion gasping for air.

"Dandelion." I said. We than came to him.

"What's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"The _Owsla_ had our night patrol and we spotted two rabbits heading our way here. They don't seem friendly." Dandelion said.

Tyler and I looked at each other and figured it was Hugh and his son.

"Did everyone know about this?" I asked.

"We announced to everyone to take hide in their burrows, as Hazel and Hawkbit are going to battle those outsiders." he added.

Tyler and I couldn't help gasped.

"We need to join them." I said to Tyler.

"Couldn't agree with you more." he said.

"Oh no! Hazel and Hawkbit gave me the instruction to have you two remain here." Dandelion stopped us.

"What would happen if they don't make it?" I asked them.

"Than the rest of the _Owsla_ would step in and make sure you two remain or have you moved away." Dandelion added.

"Move away?!" I exclaimed.

"We can't leave here, it's our home!" Tyler protested.

"I know, but Hazel wanted you both to be safe, along with your families." Dandelion smiled.

Tyler and I looked at each other and smirked.

"Archer and Stafford." Tyler called onto his sons.

They stopped their game and came to his father.

"What is it, Father?" They asked.

We than huddled like a football team mapping out a strategy. We even kept it quiet so Dandelion wouldn't hear us.

"If you boys just pounce on him, we'll make a run for it to help your Uncle Hazel and your Grandpa Hawkbit. Agreed?" Tyler strategize.

"Are they in trouble?" Stafford asked.

"I'm afraid so. It's up you boys to pounce Dandelion, so we could help them." I said.

"Alright, it's worth the acorn." Archer agreed.

"Got it." Stafford agreed.

We break our huddle and break our huddle. The kittens moved towards flanking position one on each side. Tyler turned on his Zune HD player.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Putting on some escape music." Tyler answered. He played the song and I immeditatly recognized the song from _The Goonies_.

"It seems suiting. I even remember the movie well." I said.

Tyler smiled. "It's perfect." We than listened to Cyndi Lauper's _The Goonies 'R' Good Enough_.

Tyler and I hopped towards Dandelion, as he resumed guarding the burrow's exit.

"So Dandelion, you love kittens?" I asked.

"Of course, I do." he said.

"How did you manage to look after them?" Tyler asked.

"It's not that hard." Dandelion started his sentence.

"Now!" Tyler cued his sons. Archer and Stafford pounced on Dandelion.

"What you lots doing?" Dandelion questioned.

"Sorry Uncle Dandelion." They said.

Tyler and I started our run into the tunnels to find our way out of the warren. Tyler spotted the rock and thought of an idea.

"Payback time for Bigwig." he said.

He had his sons leave the burrow and they helped his father pulling the rock to block the burrow.

"What're you lots doing?" Bigwig stopped us.

"Trying to trap Dandelion with this rock." Tyler said.

He began to thought and hopped towards the rock and pushed the rock.

"What are you guys doing?" I asked. "It'll take a while for Dandelion to dig out of there!"

"Now, he'll learn like he, Strawberry, and Hawkbit have done to me." Bigwig smirked.

"He got trapped by my father, and Uncles Dandelion and Strawberry, just because of they were assigned night patrol." Tyler said.

 _What's going on?! LET ME OUT!_ Dandelion shouted. _YOU'LL BE SORRY FOR TRAPPING ME IN THIS BURROW! LEt ME OUT!_

"Come on lads, I'll make sure you two get join the fight." Bigwig assured us.

"What about us?" Stafford asked.

"You lads, guard the burrow." Bigwig assigned them.

"Yes, Bigwig sir!" Archer and Stafford saluted.

The three of us hurried off, as we left Archer and Stafford guarding the burrow. However, it didn't last until they spotted Gilia, Blackberry, and Rose hopping their way towards them.

"What you bucks doing?" Gilia asked.

"We're guarding the burrow." her sons answered.

"Yes, but we can't close off the burrow. Whose's behind there?" Blackberry asked.

Before Archer and Stafford could answer, Dandelion managed to dig his way out of the burrow that spooked them all.

"Dandelion! What did you teach our sons?" Gilia asked.

"They pounced on me and Tyler and Mason escaped!" Dandelion said so quickly that they didn't understand. Archer and Stafford couldn't help giggle quietly.

Blackberry knew why they did it and decided to quietly play the game. "Dandelion, you're talking too fast and we cannot understand you. Also, you're covered in dirt, just make sure you clean yourself after fixing the burrow."

Dandelion just stuttered.

"Now, where's Mason?" Rose questioned.

"We'll look for him." Blackberry said and the trio hurried off.

"Mission Accomplished." Archer and Stafford said to each other and gave themselves a high five.


	19. The Final Face Off

Chapter 19

The trio of us made it to the Honeycomb, as we're trying to leave the warren to help Hazel and Hawkbit.

"Why are you really helping us Bigwig, besides trapping Dandelion in a burrow?" I asked Bigwig.

"I helping you two, because I worry that Hazel and Hawkbit won't be able to fight off." Bigwig answered.

"So you let us out, in effort for us to fight off Hugh and Clayton." Tyler added.

"Right you are, my old son." Bigwig said.

"Are they battling right now?" I asked.

"No, but we spotted them during our patrol, hopefully we're not too late." he answered.

"We hope so too." I added, as we left the Honeycomb and made it to the warren's entrance.

* * *

As we got outside, we saw Hazel and Hawkbit guarding the warren only to keep watch for Hugh and Clayton. We kept ourselves hidden at the entrance without being spotted.

"It seems that they haven't arrived just yet." Bigwig said.

"Well, I'm not waiting here until it's too late." I said. I decided to confront them both and Tyler joined me.

"Wait!" Bigwig tried to stop us, but it was too late.

Hazel and Hawkbit heard coming from behind them to me and Tyler.

"How did you two lots got out of here?!" Hawkbit questioned.

"It seems unreasonable for us to not fight them both without our help." Tyler said.

"That shouldn't involve you two being part of this fight." Hazel said.

"I know, but even though you two are trying to help us, it doesn't mean Tyler and I to sit back to watch you getting yourselves killed!" I exclaimed.

"You two need to get back in the warren immediately!" he shouted.

"Well, I can't just watch, you both, who are fathers, throwing your lives away to protect us! We're here to help you and you two can't just keep us out of it! It could anyone be in danger and we're a family! There's no way you both are going to stop us!" I stated as I stutter a bit.

"That's right!" Tyler agreed.

Hazel and Hawkbit realized that we're here to help them and knew that they were overprotective of us.

"I guess I can't stop you son to join side-by-side again. Just don't end up like you fought with that weasel." Hawkbit sighed and gave in.

"I promise you, Dad." Tyler hopped to his father and hugged him.

After we watched Tyler and Hawkbit embraced, Hazel and I looked back each other.

"Dad?" I said.

He closed his eyes, and opened them with a warmth smile.

"I guess you'll do anything, ever since you decided to live here and promised you'll do anything. I suppose I can't stop you." Hazel said.

I smiled.

"But it doesn't mean, I still agree with your-"

I embraced quickly, before he realized and patted my back with his paws.

"Four of us doing it together?" I asked.

The three of them nodded their heads and agreed.

* * *

"Well, how touching? I always cry for Father and Son bonding." we heard a voice.

We turned to see it was from Hugh and his son Clayton standing next to him.

"Hugh? Clayton?" I noticed that they looked different.

"Father and Son sealed a pact." Hazel recalled Fiver's vision.

"They too become like us." Tyler also recalled from Fiver's vision.

"You meaning to tell me that they became rabbits?" Hawkbit exclaimed.

"Right you're. We had a little deal and decided to agree with." Hugh said.

I knew for instant that it's unnatural for them to get a deal and become a rabbit for a instant.

"What are you expecting for the return?" I asked.

"Good question, Yankee." Clayton said.

"To kill the rest of you rabbits from finishing what I have started from days ago." Hugh explained.

Hazel and Hawkbit started to growl in anger, imposing that Hugh and Clayton are a threat.

"You know there could be backfire to this deal?" I proposed.

Clayton knew my answer would be, but he than remained quiet.

"It doesn't matter." Hugh rebuttals.

"It matters because something happens to you, you're going to be a rabbit no matter what, until you're dead." I explained.

"How would it matter, I'm sure you two were dead and became reincarnated to 'long-ears' to eat simple grass." Hugh insulted.

Hazel and Hawkbit charged towards Hugh and pounced him to the ground in a instant, surprising me, Tyler, and Clayton. Hugh struggled to free himself. Clayton was shook-up that he didn't budge.

"Son, help me!" Hugh pleaded his son.

Clayton woke up and saw his father was in danger. He charged at Hawkbit and knocked him to a nearby rock knocking him unconsious.

"Dad!" Tyler hurried over to his father and try to wake him up, but he didn't move an inch. A flame inside began to burn and charged towards Clayton and embarked a brawl.

Hazel was thrown off guard from Hawkbit being tackled. Hugh took the advantage by slashing Hazel's arm and stomach, and pounced him to the ground.

"Now I'll start with you, so Mason could watch you die." Hugh taunted, as Hazel struggled to free himself.

I took an opportunity to charge at Hugh and knocking him from trapping Hazel. Hugh fell to the ground. I looked behind to see Hazel was struggling to get up, but his injuries kept him to the ground and fainted.

"You'll pay for hurting my family and murdering family!" I shouted and started a brawl with Hugh, as we rolled down the hill towards the woods.

* * *

Tyler and Clayton were fighting at the down, as Tyler used his martial arts from _Super Sentai_. After clawing Clayton near his mouth, Clayton touched his scratch by his mouth.

"Since when a rabbit does martial arts moves?" Clayton taunted.

"Don't try to mock me! I'm a dangerous rabbit." Tyler warned.

"We'll see about that." Clayton said.

Clayton began charging up towards Tyler. He than smirked and performed a counter-defensive set on Clayton that had him land on the ground. Tyler than moved towards Clayton, as he was whimpering.

"Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything!" Clayton begged.

Tyler than grabbed Clayton by the leg and turned him flat down on the grass. "You'll wait until Mason returns, because you hurt him the most than you did to me."

Clayton gulped for the fear that might come for himself.

* * *

As fight between Hugh and myself linger on, I had already suffer a few scratches, including one by my ankle. Hugh was nearly too strong for me to fight him off.

"It seems that I'm a lot stronger than we had our last fight." Hugh mocked.

I only breathed without saying a word.

"Perhaps that hazel fur rabbit of yours will join you, after I defeated you." Hugh said.

"I'm not going to let you lay another claw or finger on that rabbit!" I warned him.

"Maybe he should have raised you like a real man, as I raised my son. Other than a girly rabbit he is." Hugh mocked Hazel.

The anger boiled inside me and I charged at him, pushing him to a tree, as I clawed his ankle. He than pounced on me and bit my right claw. I screamed horribly, and saw his eyes went to opposite sides like Pennywise, from _IT_. Even though it frightened me, but I wouldn't let him show Hugh my fear. He than placed my arms onto the ground.

"Well... now that I have the upper hand, I'll probably would leave you here and comeback for you after I killed your 'godfather' as he so called proclaimed you as his 'godson'." Hugh teased.

I struggled to free myself, but I couldn't. "He's my father! More of father, than you're with your son!"

Anger raged inside him, he clawed my faced nearly clawing my eye.

"Maybe I could see an example I had with a wolf pack, in the snowy mountains from here. You should have seen them, they probably begged for their lives like your family." Hugh said.

I than started to remember the wolf's flashback, when I met him back at the Ashford National Park. I than saw two eyes glowing behind a bush, however I looked back towards him, only to see my end by Hugh's hands or from _elil_.

"Say hello to your family, including the wolf's family too." Hugh raised his paw and I closed my eyes to await my fate. Seconds later, I felt I was no longer inbound of Hugh's arms. I opened my eyes and looked over to my left to see Hugh being pounced on by a wolf.

"What did you say about my family?!" the wolf growled.

"Uh...uhh... nothing." Hugh began to be afraid.

"I heard you. Did you murder my family and pack?!" the wolf howled in anger.

"No! I didn't!" Hugh falsely proclaimed his innocence.

"I heard you!" the wolf growled in more anger than before.

"Please don't hurt me! Mason, save me! Please! You'll never hear from me or my son again!" Hugh begged.

The wolf turned towards me. I struggled to stand up, until I was being helped to be picked up, only to find out it was Hazel.

"Dad, you're alive!" I was shocked to see with joy.

He smiled. "I'm surprised to see you're not with _The Black Rabbit of Inle_."

"You're still here not with him too." I smiled back.

"Mason." Hazel and I turned over towards Hugh, as he was struggling to free himself from the wolf. "I know you want your revenge badly. You could enjoy it, but it won't bring your family back."

I knew that revenge is not suppose to be done by me, at the same time feeling heartbroken for the realization of my family can't be brought back to Earth. As I remember, that God judges man and woman by their hearts. I felt my shoulder being touched by Hazel's paw.

"He's not worth it. Like Vervain." Hazel recalled from the caverns seasons ago. We looked back Hugh.

"Revenge _lay ven_ God's _hands. Nahl olmai_." (Revenge is in God's hands. Not mine). I quoted from my experience from Vervain's fate.

Hazel was surprised to hear me speak in his language. The wolf than looked back at Hugh, as Hugh was shivering in fear. The wolf than started biting in his stomach. He began to scream in pain from being eaten by the wolf.

"Mason don't look." Hazel begged for me not to see the gruesome fate, but the view was blocked from the wolf that I couldn't be able to see it. However, it was the first time that I felt more relieved that the man, who murdered my family and endangered my family and friends of Watership Down, is no more. I than hid my face on Hazel's fur and my ears were covered from his paws.

Seconds later, the screaming stopped. My ears were no longer muffled from Hazel's paws covering them. I looked to see Hugh stopped fidgeting and succumbs from his painful demise. The wolf turned back, as he cleaned himself from the blood.

"It's good to see you two again." the wolf said.

"Why did you help us?" Hazel asked.

"I was around and noticed that I saw the same rabbit." he said, until he looked towards me.

"I do remember you very clearly, from seeing your past. He did murdered your family, did he?" I asked.

"His eyes matched to the same man, who murdered my family and pack, and his heart was full of evil." he added.

"Thank you, very much once again for your help, with _Prince Rainbow's blessings_." Hazel thanked the wolf.

"Thank you and thank you for looking after my family to get them home." I thanked the wolf, as well.

The wolf gave us a gentle smile. "No need to thank me."

His smile did faded soon after. "It's not the only reason why I came here."

"Why is it than?" I asked.

The wolf turned towards Hazel. "Your death may come soon."

I was shocked to hear what came from the wolf's prediction. "That's not true! That can't be!"

The wolf knew that I would be disappointed. "I understand son, but death comes anytime, even when growing to become an elderly buck."

Hazel was calm, as like he knew his time may come around. "It's alright, Mason. I know where _The Black Rabbit_ could find me. I'll be in waiting if he's ready for me."

The wolf was slightly surprised to hear Hazel's words. "Very well. Forgive me from saying this though."

I wasn't angry, but Hazel's comfort pat on my shoulder, with a smile, tells me not worry about the premonition.

"No need to apologize, lad." Hazel said.

'Definitely." I said with a light smile.

The wolf bowed his head. "You two or the warren may not see again, but I wish the best of luck in life and all of your journeys." He said, before disappearing into the night. Hazel and I looked at each other and I began to forget about the wolf's prediction.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm sure our wounds would heal from Blackberry's herbs and medicine." he said.

"Better than mine." I joked.

* * *

We than went back up towards down to find Tyler next his father's side, as he was crying.

"Tyler?" I asked.

"He's not breathing. He can't be gone." Tyler was in tears.

"Tyler, I'm sorry." I apologized.

Hazel closed his eyes and shook his head, as Bigwig came out of the burrow.

" _Our_ _Frith_ , _our hearts have joined the thousands. For our friend, stopped running today._ " Hazel, Tyler, and Bigwig prayed.

I hopped towards Hawkbit only to see he was at peace. "Hawkbit, I'm sorry I couldn't be able to rescue you."

"It's not your fault Mason." Tyler said.

I sighed. I was going to give him a small kiss of farewell on his forehead, until I saw his eyes blinking, as he was opening them up.

"Mason, what are you doing?" Hawkbit asked.

I was spooked, but didn't get everyone's attention. "Oh, I thought you were dead."

He smiled. "Not hardly."

He than got up and shook himself off from the knock out from the rock. "Did I say when it was the best time to cry?"

Hazel, Bigwig, and Tyler looked to see Hawkbit was awake.

"Dad, YOU'RE ALIVE!" Tyler hurried over to his father and hugged him so tight.

"Thank _Frith_!" Hazel and Bigwig praised, as he joined towards us.

After Tyler let go of his father, he wack him on the head. Hawkbit shouted in pain. "Why did you did that to me for?!"

"Don't you ever do like that again on me!" Tyler begged with relief.

"I'm sure it won't happen again." Hawkbit smiled. Tyler smiled back and hugged him once again.

"Since why is the reason you try to kiss me, Mason?" Hawkbit asked me with a smirk and everyone else looked at me.

"I... I thought you were dead and you were family to me too." I said.

"Na, I'm only kidding with you." Hawkbit laughed from a joke.

I chuckled to see Hawkbit's joke and sarcasm was back.

"Since that's over, why don't we celebrate for victory." Bigwig suggested.

"How about tomorrow, I'm sure it was a long evening tonight." Hazel said.

* * *

We started to head back, until Clayton started to follow us.

"Please, I'm sorry. I would do anything to pay for the damages." Clayton begged.

"I don't understand why you're still here." Hawkbit said.

"Please I could boink my head to say 'Uncle'." Clayton suggested to pay back.

I simply shook my head. Everyone else was not surprised.

"You don't need to pay anything back." I said.

"What? Why?" he asked.

"You offered an apology and I'll accept it. I forgive you." I forgave.

Clayton was shocked.

"I do to." Tyler agreed. Along with Hazel, Bigwig, and Hawkbit forgave as well.

Clayton felt that he was reconciled with us. "Please, I need help. I can't change myself back into a human."

Everyone else looked at me and I knew what to do.

"Maybe he can." Hazel said.

"How?" Clayton asked.

"He helped me before, I'm sure he could help you." Tyler said.

I hopped towards Clayton and I started to rub my necklace. Clayton started to glow and turned back to a young man he once was. He was amazed that he was human again.

"However, there's one condition." I said.

"What's that? I'll do anything." Clayton begged.

"Don't speak to anyone about this and don't tease, hurt, or harm to another human being or animal. Agreed?" I settle down with a condition.

Clayton thought for a minute, until he realized he was being redeemed for a second chance.

"Alright, you have my word." Clayton agreed to our terms. "Well I be able to see you again?"

"How about you're welcomed here as guest, if you're interested to visit us." Hazel offered.

Clayton agreed. "See you lots later." he than left the down as he waved goodbye.

"What do you think?" Bigwig asked.

"I'm sure he's a change man." I said.

"He'll be a good human one day." Hawkbit said.

"Now let's go home." Hazel said. We hopped back to our warren, as we lightly celebrated, despite getting our injuries recovered from Blackberry's help. We celebrated the next day with a feast and Watership Down was safe again.


	20. The End

Chapter 20

About two seasons after Hugh's reign of terror was ceased, the spring started bloom once again. Olivia and Mason Jr. managed to become _Junior Owlsa_ from reviving a task alike to what Pipkin and his former _Junior Owsla_ has done before. They started their patrols after the winter began to clear up, as new _Owsla_ members step in, such as Chip and Dale. For Tyler and Gilia, once a year, they decided to take trips to London and towards the Dover beaches with their sons. Rose and myself, we decided to remain at the down from traveling, until our children are grown. In times like this, the bonding between me and Hazel grew, nearly larger than life, when we decided to do our walks, sometimes Fiver would join us, in the early mornings before the sun fully rises, and in nights when the moon rises and the stars are brighter than the skies.

* * *

However, since a day after spring came, I woke beside Rose in our burrow. Since my nightmares were finally ceased and terrors of Hugh ended, I slept better like a kitten or a baby. I scratched my ears and I came to my mate and nuzzled her face.

"Going for another walk today?" Rose asked.

"You guessed it. It won't be long, just until the sun rises." I said.

"The sun looks like it disappeared like yesterday." she added.

"I know, I'm sure it will be like that today again." I said.

"Hopefully you have a good walk with your father. And be safe." she nuzzled face.

"We'll and I'll see soon after our walk." I said.

I left the burrow to see a few rabbits were up including new kittens that have came to this earth. After leaving the warren, more rabbits were outside of the warren and a few more kittens that were bit older were _silflaying_. I started hop downwards to see Hazel was searching for some clover.

"Any sign?" I asked.

Hazel smiled. "Some, but not all of them are grown. Surprisingly to see primroses at this time of year."

"If she spot any of them, it'll be funny to see that she probably eats them or save them for the warren that a flower is named after her." I made a light joke.

He chuckled. "I suppose you're ready?"

"I'm and I didn't keep you waiting?" I was prepared.

"You didn't. I will even wait until you're done had something to eat." Hazel added.

"I'm alright, but if we're going to looks for some clover, why don't we have breakfast together." I suggested.

"I'll be happy too." he said.

We than started our search for clover when we were at the fields towards the down. I kept my pace at the same speed as Hazel's because he started to slow down, as he wasn't a fast rabbit as he once was. However, we found a some flowers, but they were not clover, but primroses.

"Do you want to start eating them, then take some back?" I asked.

"That'll be alright or only you'll be taking them back." he said with a smile.

I didn't know what he meant, but I just went along with it and we started eating some of the primroses. As I stopped eating, I tried to search nearby for more or at least for a clover. Hazel continued to eat his, until he heard a voice.

"I know who you're." he recognized the voice.

"I understand you're tired and if you're ready, you could leave and join our _Owlsa_." the voice said.

Hazel looked back to at his warren.

"You wouldn't have to worry about them. They'll be alright and more generations of them. If you're ready, I'll show you what I mean." the voice assured.

Hazel looked back to see I was still searching for some more primroses and/or clover and he smiled. "I'll join you when I decided to take my rest, I'll like to spend the last few moments with my son."

"If that's what you wish, and your son would be safe too, as he looks after your brother, Fiver." the voice added.

"I know he'll." Hazel assured. He sat down on the soft bed of grasses next to the primroses.

* * *

I came back with some of the clover and set them next to him. "Found some clover, are you still hungry?"

"No, that's alright, but thank you." Hazel kindly refuses.

"Are you alright?" I asked him, as I knew he looked slightly worn out.

"It's nothing, son. I'm just tired and thought I should rest here." Hazel said with a tired smile.

"Do you need help to get back to your burrow?" I asked if he needed help.

"No need. I don't have enough strength to get up." Hazel assured.

I didn't understood why he wanted to remain by the grass, other than perhaps he was more comfortable. "Okay, we could talk, before we could go back, when you're better."

Hazel chuckled. "You don't fully understand, Mason. I'm not going back."

"Not going back? What are you talking about?" I chuckled in question.

"I have been called by him, Mason. In terms it means I'm dying." Hazel explained.

I was shocked and I started to recall from the wolf, predicting Hazel's death. "That's not true! You can't die!"

"Mason, we all born, live, grow old, and in times we get tired, we die. It's alike to your human-age life cycle." Hazel said.

"Don't talk like that! I could help you get up and I could carry you the rest of the way. Fiver, Primrose, and I could take care of you." I begged.

"I can't get up. I barely have enough strength to return back towards the warren." Hazel smiled.

"You have to! You done so much for me!" I started to cry in tears.

Hazel kept his warmth smile and wiped the tears from my eyes. "Hear now, Mason. Chin up. You can't just return to the down in tears like this."

"I still can't stand it! I need to get everyone else here, whom you loved. I'm sure Fiver would want to see you, Primrose, and your children." I worried.

"I have spoken with them. Even Fiver, he had a vision of my time coming to an end." Hazel said.

I was surprised that Fiver had a vision that he kept it to himself and his older brother.

"Why didn't he tell me?" I asked.

"That'll be something you need to ask of him." Hazel said. "Also, there's one thing I want you to promise me to do, when I'm gone."

"Of course, anything. Other than becoming the warren's chief, because I don't fit myself as a leadership role." I said.

Hazel lightly laughed. "You won't have to be in that position, Bigwig would take my role as the new Chief of Watership Down."

"Than what do you want me to do, Dad?" I asked.

"If you promise me to look after Fiver, as I look after him." Hazel instructed me to look after his brother.

I slightly wipe a tear and cleared my throat. "Yes, I'll and you have my word."

"I know you'll." Hazel said.

* * *

I than lie next to Hazel to watch the clouds come together, as if it was about to rain.

"You think it might rain?" I asked.

Hazel chuckled. "Why do you always ask these type of questions?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. I sometimes ask too much."

He rubbed my head with his paw, as a sign that's just who I'm sometimes.

"When you're told about your Autism, were you frightened?" he asked.

I never thought he would ask a question about me being frightened with my own Autism.

"Well... I..." I tried to figure if I was or not, but it was hard to remember, the first time I was told that I had Autism or even asked my parents about it.

"It's alright if you don't know, son." Hazel assured.

"Oh no, it's not that. When I look at my very first bracelet, it reads my full name and also says Autism, even my mother told me about it. When I grew up, I learned more about what Autism means and meant." I said. "However, it wasn't frightening or anything though."

Hazel nodded his head, as he understood what I was trying to say. We than continued to watch the clouds and the wind slightly blow.

"Hazel."

Hazel turned towards me. "Yes?"

"There's something I have to say, before you leave." I stumbled for a bit as I'm trying to figure out what I want to say.

Hazel kept his smile and placed his paw on my back. "It's alright son, he knows that he could wait, so I could hear what you want to say."

I nearly started to have a break down in tears, but I can't let him see myself, how I was minutes before.

"Ever since I met you. I wanted to say that times we spend together, the trials we face, as well connecting with each other. You were my very best friend I ever have." I said.

"How about Jesus as your best friend." Hazel corrected me.

I chuckled for blink second. "You're right. He's my very best friend. I meant to say you're my best friend I met. Just from meeting each other, been on the trials together, even being on the road together. What I say about bonding... and connecting... I really mean that. I love having you as my friend, a brother, and more importantly as my father."

I began to sniff in sob, as I began to nuzzle Hazel.

"It's alright." he said quietly gently. "It's alright son. I even love you so much, as a son."

I scooted closer to him on his side, only to hear his old heart still beats gently slow, and breathing back and forth, but slower.

"H-A-Z-E-L." I said.

"I beg your pardon." he didn't understand what I was trying to say.

"H-A-Z-E-L... my main man." I said.

"My main man?" he said.

"Yes. H-A-Z-E-L, my main man." I said again. "Meaning that you're always my main man, my true friend, and a great father."

Hazel felt touched, as he wanted to hear wonderful words, before he departs. He even started to hum a song. As I tried to listen to it, I recognized it from a childhood movie I seen when I was little.

"You humming to a song from a childhood film." I said.

"I heard you listen to a song that talks about the seasons that come and go. I practiced the song and I remembered it well." Hazel said.

"If you don't mind, you could sing me the song please?" I asked.

Hazel nuzzled. "Of course."

I cuddled close to him, as I started to hear him sing that slightly puts me to sleep for a nap.

 _How very special are we_  
 _For just a moment to be_  
 _Part of life's eternal rhyme_  
 _How very special are we_  
 _To have on our family tree_  
 _Mother Earth and Father Time_

 _He turns the seasons around_  
 _And so she changes her gown_  
 _But they always look in their prime_  
 _They go on dancing their dance_  
 _Of every lasting romance_  
 _Mother Earth and Father Time_

 _The summer larks return to sing_  
 _Oh what a gift they give_  
 _Then autumn days grow short and cold_  
 _Oh what a joy to live_

 _How very special are we_  
 _For just a moment to be_  
 _Part of life's eternal rhyme_  
 _How very special are we_  
 _To have on our family tree_  
 _Mother Earth and Father Time_

He started to feel more tired that he started to lose his vision. He struggled to keep himself awake.

"It's time." the voice returns.

"I know... just one more chorus." he said weakly.

He looks at Mason, to see him struggle in his sleep. Hazel smiled, as he leaned over to give him a nuzzle and a kiss.

"It's alright, son. Nothing could hurt you now." he said with warmth, but very weak, as he began to lose his strength.

 _The autumn days grow short and cold_  
 _Its Winter time again_  
 _The snows of winter slowly melt_  
 _The days grow short and then_

He shivered as he's body began to feel the cold.

 _He turns the seasons around_  
 _And so she changes her gown_  
 _Mother Earth and Father Time_

His began to close slowly, as he tries to blank his eyes to keep his eyes on his son, as his heart began to stop.

 _How very special are we_  
 _For just a moment to be_  
 _Part of life's….eternal….rhyme_

He peacefully rests his head on Mason's head, with his eyes and mouth closed.

* * *

I tried to sleep through it, as possible, but for a child can't be able to fall asleep for one song, I opened my eyes only to feel Hazel's strength collapsed, his breathing stops, with his gentle warm heart stop. It was the moment that I realized that Hazel has died. I couldn't be able to leave his side. I tucked myself into Hazel's lifeless body, as Simba did when his father died, from _The Lion King_.

We were than found, by Fiver, Bigwig and his _Owsla_ , and my mate. As they arrived, I kept myself further tucked into his body. Bigwig and the _Owsla_ , and everyone else that knew him realized that they had lost their chief ever since they left Sandleford Warren or when they first met him. Fiver, who lost his older brother, as well who knew him when Fiver opened his eyes to see his mother and Hazel, came to my side along with Rose to comfort me. I started to cry more than since Hazel told me his time was near. Even though I can't always keep a promise to have a straight face, when someone I knew was gone. It's common for me to show shock or at most times tears.

Hazel's lost however was unbearable for me and for everyone else in the warren. We than took his body back to the warren. We than placed his body at the Honeycomb, where we made a small bed of soft grass with flowers, especially the primroses that he laid next to, before his passing. Bigwig did the most speaking, despite him becoming the next chief, he knew that he can't replace Hazel as the true Chief of Watership Down. The funeral was alike to my families funerals I have been to, some would be closed coffins, only for one time was opened at the church, before his final burial was closed coffin. Bigwig than had everyone closed their eyes in a moment of silence and saying their prayer when a rabbit stops running. I decided to join in only for a few sentences starting "my heart has joined the thousands." Before, saying a small prayer in silence to God to say "Thank you for giving me Hazel as a wonderful friend, an older brother, and a adoptive father."

After I engraved his name on my family's mausoleum, I joined with the others to put him into a final resting burial place in the caverns, where no predators could find him and tried to eat a lifeless leader, for their meal. We buried him next to Sage's, and Captains Broom's and Holly's, but in a separate burrow only to honor our former chief. Even though I barely paid any attention to or wasn't even sure, after I hear a sound taps from the echoing from the caverns, and Tyler played a tribute song, _Father and Son_ by Cat Stevens.

* * *

When the night came, I only found myself in the burrow with my mate and our children, as they're peacefully asleep. I couldn't be able to sleep, so I decided to leave the burrow. As I hopped through the tunnels, Fiver was still awake and heard me leaving. He than started to follow me, until Tyler showed up behind him.

"Something wrong, Fiver?" Tyler asked.

"Nothing's wrong. Other than I can't sleep, but I saw Mason leaving his burrow." Fiver answered.

"I guess we couldn't sleep, because of today." Tyler said.

"I don't think everyone is asleep, except they may be in their burrows." Fiver added.

They started to follow me, until Fiver and Tyler were halted by Bigwig.

"You two alright?" Bigwig asked kindly.

"We're okay, but I'm not sure if Mason is." Fiver worried.

Bigwig saw me leave the warren and sighed. "I know losing someone he loved so deeply affects him the most. As for you too, Fiver."

"I know." Fiver agreed.

"We're just following Mason, so he doesn't leave the warren completely." Tyler said.

Bigwig nodded. "You lots be careful than, as for Mason. I'll be here if you need anything."

"Thank you Bigwig." Fiver and Tyler thanked him with a smile and went towards the direction I took.

When I got to our last place, where me and Hazel spoke, it became eerie and foreboding. The crickets chirped as usual, the night was bright with the moon and stars shined, that I couldn't help as well to look up.

"What're you doing _silfaying_ at a night like this?" Fiver's voice came behind me.

I turned around to see Fiver and Tyler. "I couldn't sleep. Not even have a single dream that was there."

"I know how much he loves you." Tyler said.

"I know he does." I assured.

Fiver started to feel slightly guilty. "It's my fault."

"What do you mean?" Tyler questioned on Fiver's blame.

"I had a vision of Hazel's death and I told him. He even said not to tell it to anyone else, including Mason." Fiver explained. "If only I don't have visions, I won't have to feel much guilt than everybody else."

"Don't do that!" I exclaimed at Fiver. "Don't ever say that about yourself with your visions and/or blaming yourself of Hazel's death! That's not your fault! Everyone has life everyone is born and special in every way, only God knows. Even for _Frith_ in your case."

I sighed. "I'm sorry Fiver. I didn't mean to yell for this. I'm sure brother would be upset for me ranting in a time like this."

"Mason, it's okay. I know how Hazel comforts me about my visions and even assured to me that I was seeing the future. You could go off like that I can take it." Fiver agreed.

"Well... I can't be able to describe or say how your older brother would have say to you when you're down. I probably never be alike your brother." I moped.

"You don't have to be. You just need to be your own true self. Like everyday, in your walks of life, even coming here. I even learned that from you." Tyler said, as he even remembered that he didn't have to be ashamed that he once was human.

"Tyler's right! It doesn't mean you have to change, who you are. You just have to be yourself." Fiver assured me. "At the same time, we looked up to you as our older brother, like Hazel was."

"You know. You can't always look up to someone too deeply. Even in times that I'm right. There could be times that I'm wrong and you both will be disappointed." I feared.

"We'll never be disappointed in you. You cared for the both us. And we love you." Fiver said and began to have a warmly smile, like his brother.

Tyler nodded his head and the trio of us gave each other a big hug. The unity shook me in for some tears, at the same time having a wonderful family that have and I still have up to my death.

"I love you too." I said to Fiver and Tyler.

* * *

We than camped out here for the night, as no sign of _elil_ could find us or track us. We looked up to the stars to be amazed how bright they're. At one point, I noticed a shooting star zoomed across the earth so quickly, that we didn't know where it came from. I than felt a touch on my shoulder and I looked back to see Hazel's ghost patting my shoulder with a smile.

I smiled back, before I turned back, as Fiver, Tyler, and myself decided to camp out for tonight. As they're asleep, I could see Hazel's ghost guarding us for the night.

"You're doing a wonderful job, Mason." he said in a quiet warm voice.

"Good night Dad and I love." My tear turned into a smile and hope.

"I love you too son." Hazel's ghost said back. "I'll see you again soon."

"In one day, one room." I smiled before I closed my eyes and fall asleep to see him more in my dreams, until my time has come.


	21. Author's Note

Author's Note: I would like to thank Supernova2015 for crediting for being my co-author, proofreading, and adding ideas to this story, and also allowing me to use his original characters: Tyler Damien, Chip, and Dale. Also, hopefully you all enjoyed reading the series. Thank you readers. Despite the series being over, I'm thinking about writing the Watership Down series, with a twist of my own. Decide if I should do or not, because I have been thinking about doing since I was finishing this series. Hopefully, I can start soon, around Christmas or soon after Christmas, depending on the time I have for work. All in all... a goodnight and Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!


End file.
